A Love Story
by KittyKatnissEverdeen
Summary: Katniss and Prim move to California to start over. They meet two guys and they date. One dies and the other is left to mourn. And do exactly what the other said not to. Can Finnick bring her out of depression? Can he make her bad thoughts stop? Or will she be forever stuck in oblivion? (KanissXFinnick), (PrimXRory) Rated M because this story can get pretty dark. And sex!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story, yes, it's AU. It's also a Finniss, so if you don't like that pair, don't read.**

* * *

I pack the last of my clothes and head out to the moving truck and put the box in. I run to the car where my twin sister, Primrose, is waiting for me. I wave one last time to my mother, who is standing on the front porch of our- her house. Prim and I are moving to California to live with our Aunt and Uncle. Her and I needed a new start after our Dad died. Before he was deployed he trained us, hoping we would follow in his foot steps.

After he died I knew I would go into the marines like him. Prim and I are only 16 though, so we have to wait until we are 18 first.

She drives us both to the airport and we board our plane.

The flight will take six hours so in the mean time, Prim and I decided to have a sticker war of Facebook.

Prim is, like I said, my twin sister. We don't look like it, but we act like it. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, like Mother. I have dark brown hair and blueish-grey eyes, like Father. I'm only a few minutes older than her but I still feel like I should protect her like she was actually my younger sister. Also, once again like I said, we act totally the same. Sometime I feel like I can hear her thoughts.

I'm a little more rebellious than her, though. She can be a real goody-goody, and I can be a real rebel.

I pass out are the two-hour mark of our sticker war, and I'm pretty sure she does too.

I wake up to the flight attendant shaking us awake telling us that, "we will be arriving in L.A. in about 20 minutes."

I grab my bag from the over-head carrier, and Prim grabs her identical one also.

We walk out of the plane and meet up with out Aunt, Effie, and Uncle, Haymitch.

"Oh, my have you two grown!" Effie practically squeals.

"Yeah, I bet you two could finally pin me down if you wanted!" He says giving us both a hug and a pat on the back.

"Katniss, you still carry that knife with you?" Haymitch asks.

I nod my head in response.

"What about you prim, still with you?" He asks her. She nods and smiles.

"Well, let's get going girls, you have to unpack all your stuff, and school starts in a few weeks," Effie babbles on and on.

She loves talking, and talking, and talking.

We arrive at their mansion in a few minutes. That's another thing, their grand-smacking rich.

Effie is a fashion designer , and Haymitch was also a marine.

"Girls, can I talk to you, privately?" Haymitch asks.

Prim and I look at each other, then back at Haymitch, and nod at the same time.

He leads us up a staircase, down a few hallways before stopping at a door. He quickly types in a code like he has had to type it his whole life.

He leads us into a conference-like room.

"Okay, I'm just going to get straight to the point here. Before your Father, my brother, was sent out to the training camp for the military he made me swear to protect you two if he doesn't make it out. He also told me to continue your training. He knew for a fact that if he didn't make it out, neither would your Mother, so that's why your here, you will train every day except Saturday, that is your break day, any questions?" He says.

"First of all, what if we have plans any day that isn't Saturday, second of all, didn't we complete our training right before Dad was deployed?" Prim and I say at the same time. See? I can read her thoughts, and she can read mine.

"First question, if you do, then you train longer the next day to make up lost time, and second question, no, you didn't complete it, you just put it on hold for a few years, and thirdly, how the _hell _did you two do that?" He asks.

Prim and I look at each other, smirk, and then turn to face him and I say, "I can read her thoughts sometimes-"

"And I can read her's," Prim finishes.

Haymitch looks stunned for a moment and Prim and I bust out laughing.

"Okay, okay, go unpack your stuff, you can share a room if you want, but if you don't your rooms will be across from each other," he says.

"Training starts tomorrow at seven AM!" He calls after us.

We race down the hall way to our room. Yes, we decided to share a room. We can't sleep without each other.

We both have really bad nightmares about the day we were told about Dad's death, and funeral.

We unpack our clothes, leaving our posters and knick-knacks for later.

I grab out some short pajama shorts and a tank top. Prim grabs out the same, and we change together. It's nothing new, I mean we're twins, and we have the same body parts, and it's not like we are completely naked. After we change we crawl into bed together and brace ourselves for the nightmares to come.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, short for a first chapter, I know. But do you like it so far? Please tell me if you do! If you're confused about something then PM me! Please I want to make this story as pleasant as possible for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 New beginnings

**YAYYYYYYY 1 REVIEW! One is better than none :)**

**Guest- Thank you :)**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

_SMACK_

I groan as I sit up in the bed.

I get up and change into my training outfit.

Somehow in the middle of the night Prim fell off the bed and is now laying on the floor.

I lightly kick her in the side saying, "Get up, we have to go down to the basement to train."

She groans and mutters a 'fine'.

Prim stands up, goes to her dresser, and grabs out her training clothes.

After she finishes we go down to the kitchen and grab a small breakfast.

I grab an apple and she grabs an orange.

Effie is already at work and Haymitch is currently no where to be seen.

"Uncle Hay!" I yell through the house.

"Down in the basement!" He yells back.

We both run down to the basement and see someone who we thought we wouldn't see for a long, long time.

"Uncle Brutus!" Both Prim and I squeal before running and attacking him with hugs.

"Can't...Breathe..." He chokes out.

"Sorry," We say before detaching ourselves from him.

"Well at least I know your death grip has gotten stronger," He says after he recovers.

"So how have my little angels been?" He asks, ruffling our hair.

That's the thing, he thinks Prim and I are complete and utter angels. I mean, we could rob the biggest bank in America, he would still think we are angels. He would do _anything _for us.

"Great!" "Awesome!" Prim and I say at the same time.

"So why are you here? I thought you were in Iraq," Prim says.

"Well, I got sent back after your Father died, and Haymitch here said that you guys still needed training," He says.

"Oh, well, let's get training," I say walking over to the bows and arrows.

I grab a compound bow off the rack and start shooting.

Prim walks over to the throwing knives and starts throwing them.

After about fifteen minutes we both switch. My stronger suit is archery, whereas Prim has her knives. She can throw them and hit a bullseye with her eyes closed. Same for me, just with my bow. I'm okay with the knives, like if you told me to fight a person with just a knife I'd be fine. Unless it's hand to hand combat. Since I have a _petite_ figure, I can't exactly tackle you. But I can still throw decently.

After I can throw knives by the twos, I walk over to the weights so I can bench press._  
_

"Uncle Brutus! Spot me!" I yell over to him. Brutus jogs over and does what I told him to, spot me.

I start with ten, then move up to twenty, then thirty, forty, and I stop at fifty. By then I'm sweating like crazy.

"Okay, that's enough training for today!" Uncle Hay yells to us.

Prim and I finish what we were doing then start walking up stairs.

"I call taking a shower first," I say as we walk into the room.

She pouts and I go into the bathroom. I take off my sweaty clothes and throw them into the hamper. I climb into the shower and turn it on.

After I shower Prim gets in and showers.

I put on an AC/DC t-shirt and ripped jeans with some black converse.

When Prim gets out she puts on a My Chemical Romance t-shirt regular jeans and white converse.

We grab our phones and run down stairs and see Uncle Hay and Brute are eating breakfast. I sit down and grab a plate of blueberry pancakes and I think Prim gets chocolate chip waffles. That's another thing, we purposely do the opposite things as each other. Most of the time.

We both finish and go out to the living room, where Haymitch and Brutus are.

I forgot to mention they are inseparable. They aren't twins like us, but they may as well be. Except Uncle Haymitch is two years older than Brutus.

"What do we have planned for today?" I ask, startling them.

"Jesus Sweethearts, you scared the living shit out of me!" Haymitch says clutching his heart and breathing heavily.

"Your welcome," I say with a fake smile.

"So what _are _we doing today?" Prim asks.

"We are going to go out and get you two new clothes, and school supplies," Brutus says.

"Then let's go!" I say grabbing Uncle Brutus arm and dragging him up. Prim does the same for Hay.

We drag them out to the car and they get in themselves and we get in the back. Haymitch starts up the car and we're off.

* * *

"Okay, I'll take Prim and Brute, you'll take Kat," I hear Haymitch tell Brutus.

I walk into the first store I see in the mall. I walk through the store and grab out a bunch of t-shirts, jeans, shorts, and tank tops.

The next store we go to is a shoe store. I grab a new pair of converse, tennis shoes, combat boots, and flats, because, well, I know I'm going to need them.

We walk a little more until we come across a tattoo place.

"Can I get a tattoo?" I ask Brutus.

"I don't know..." He says.

"Please!" I plead.

"Fine," He says and leads me in.

We walk in and I see Prim in there too. She is looking through the designs and it looks like she's pretty occupied. I put my index finger to my lips signaling Brutus to be quiet. I silently walk over to Prim and grab her shoulders quickly. She shrieks and jumps up, turning around.

"God Kitty! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She says between breaths.

"I know," I say smiling.

"So what kind of tattoo do you want?" I ask standing next to her.

"I was thinking of getting a primrose on the left side of my stomach," She says.

"That sounds good, I was thinking of getting the same thing, but a katniss flower on my side," I say.

"Oh! I know! I should get a primrose on my right and a Katniss on my left!" I say.

"Is that all you want ma'am?" The person behind the counter says. I didn't even notice she was here.

"Yeah," I say smiling. She leads me to a room and gets to work. The first one takes an hour and so does the second one.

After Prim is finished with her's we get some cream for them and we all walk out.

"Can we get a few piercings?" I ask when we see the piercing place.

"Sure," Brutus sighs.

Prim and I walk in.

"What do you want to get?" I ask her.

"I was thinking about getting my belly button, my nose, and my bottom lip," She says, "What about you?" She asks.

"I think I should get my nose, my tongue, and some gauges," I say.

I walk up to the person behind the desk.

"What would you like?" She asks.

"Can I get a stud in my nose, my tongue, and some gauges?" I ask.

"Do you have a parent or guardian here with you?" She asks sounding bored.

"Yeah, they're waiting for us in front of the shop," I say pointing out the window.

"Okay, all together your total should be fifty dollars," She says. I pull out the credit card that Aunt Effie gave me for shopping, and hand it to her.

She swipes it and I punch in the code thing that Effie told me and then she takes me to the back. Just as she sits me down, another girl comes out with Prim.

After we are done we all go to the food court to get, well, food.

Prim and I get Chinese food, while Hay and Brute get some Italian food.

When we finish our food we go and get the school supplies and go home.

"Girls, remember, school starts tomorrow, which means get up at five tomorrow!" Haymitch yells to us as we race up stairs.

When we get to our room, we change into cotton shorts and tank tops. We crawl into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Another chapter! This is nothing like me! I usually update twice a day for the first two or three!

Hugs and Kisses! (^_^)

~Krissti~


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

**AN: **Ok, Finnick get's introduced this chapter, so don't worry. :)

Shout out to trollalala for helping with this story! :)

* * *

Beep. Be-

_SMACK_

"C'mon, Prim, time to get up," She groans and mutters, "Five more minutes."

"Nope. Five more minutes and you'll be late," I say before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I brush my teeth, and apply cream to both of my tattoos. I brush and braid my hair before changing into my training outfit.

When I walk out, I see Prim up and waiting by the bathroom door.

I smirk and walk by her, walking down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbing a banana for breakfast.

She walks back down five minutes later in her training outfit. She walks by me and grabs an apple out of the refrigerator.

When she finishes we walk down to the basement and get started.

I walk over to the archery station and start with a long bow.

Half way through training Haymitch stops us.

"Okay Sweethearts, for the rest of the time I want you to train with real guns, since that's what you would work with if you were _really _in the military," Haymitch starts.

"Yes, over there is the shooting range where you will be training for a while," Brutus finishes pointing to a door I never noticed before.

We walk to the back of the training room and through the door.

"You two will start by learning how to put together a regular pistol," Haymitch says.

After he says that we train until six o'clock.

Prim and I run upstairs.

"I call the bathroom first!" I yell running in.

I shower, re-brush my teeth and hair, put on a little make-up to cover a scar I got when Dad first tried to teach us how to use throwing knives, and walk out.

I put on a black crop-top, leggings, and my black converse. I slip on a beanie, grab my bag, and head out.

Prim walks out, wearing the same thing as me, just different colors. She hops into the car Uncle Haymitch gave us and drives to school.

When we get there she parks near the school and we hop out. As soon as I have my bag in my hand some guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes walks up to us, well, me.

"Hey baby," He says.

"And who the fuck are you?" I ask.

"Peeta Mellark," He says like I should know.

"Yeah? And let me guess, you though I was _supposed _to know that?" I ask. He nods he head 'cooly'.

"Well, I didn't want to know, and I think you should get out of my face before I make you," I say.

"How, you're just a little girl," He sneers.

When he says that I punch him really hard in the face and walk away with Prim following behind me.

People whisper when we walk by, but I ignore them and walk into the main office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The person behind the desk asks with a fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is my sister Primrose, we're new here, and we need our schedules," I say as sweetly as I can.

"Okay, here you go. Your schedules," She says handing us a paper with sweat I'm guessing is our schedules.

"Your lockers are next to each other, they are lockers 231 and 232," she says before we head out.

We walk to our lockers and put our stuff in.

"What class do you have first?" She asks me.

"Science with Mr. Beetee. You?" I ask.

"History with Mr. Snow. I'll see you at lunch then?" She asks.

"Yeah. See you," I say before walk in off with my history books and my math books.

I walk into history and sit in the middle of the class room.

"Um, excuse me?" Says a snobby, high-pitched voice.

I turn my head and see a blonde girl with a really short pink skirt and a tank top with a _very _short neck-line.

"What?" I snap.

"You're in my seat," She says.

"Does it have your name on it?" I ask. She stays silent and I answer it for her, "No, it doesn't, so I think you should go and maybe get some _real _pants," I spit.

She looks appalled for a moment before stomping off to her other slutty friends.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever told Glimmer off like that," Some girl with dark hair and hazel eyes leans over and says.

"She deserved it, and who are you?" I ask.

"Clove. Clove Fuhrman," She says sticking her hand out.

I shake it and say, "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"I know who you are, you're the girl who punched Peeta Mellark in the face," She says.

"Oh, how did you know?" I ask.

"Because, he is the most popular guy in this school," She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh? He seemed like a player," I say.

"Yeah, he's dated almost every girl in this grade, except me, my friend Johanna, Annie, and now you and your sister, Prim is it?" She says.

"Yeah, her name's Prim, and let me guess, he's mad at me because I turned him down?" I ask.

"Yep, you and your sister. Are you two twins? It kind of seems like it," She asks.

"Yeah, we're paternal twins," I say.

"Oh, that's-" She starts.

"Girls, what's so important that you have to talk about during class?" The teacher asks.

"Nothing," Clove and I say at the same time. We both look at each other then snicker.

After that class I go to math and take a seat in the back, next to some guy with black hair, olive colored skin, and striking grey eyes.

"Are you the girl that kicked Peeta Mellark?" He leans over and asks.

"Yes, and you are...?" I ask.

"Gale Hawthorne," He says.

"Cool, I'm Katniss," I say. This Gale guy sounds familiar...

"Wait. K-Katniss? As in Katniss Everdeen?" He asks.

"Yes. Gale! I thought you moved to Ohio! Why didn't you ever text me back?!" I ask. Gale is my Step-Brother, Mom and Dad got divorced once and when they got back together Gales real Mother got custody, but he visited. A lot.

"I did, for a while, but I moved here because my Step-Mom was offered a job," He says, "And I never returned your texts because I broke my phone and never backed up any contacts!" He says smiling.

"Oh," I say.

"Why are you here? How's Prim?" He asks.

"I'm here because Dad died, and Prim and I moved here to live with Haymitch and Effie," I say, "and Prim is wonderful."

"Dad died?" He asks.

"Yeah, you weren't informed?" I ask.

"No, I just remember asking my Mom when the next time I would get to see Dad was and she said, 'Not for a long time'," He says.

"Oh well..."

"Hawthorne! Everdeen! Shut it!" The teacher snaps.

I turn my head down and get started on math. Eventually I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn my head to the left and see the deepest sea-green eyes I think I've ever seen. Our eyes lock and I turn away quickly.

_Who was that?_

_ Why was he looking at me?_

_ And how could someone have eyes so green?_

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so Finnick was _kind of _introduced in this chapter... Hope you _loved _it. :3


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

**AN: **A new chapter! :)

Reviews

smileyjessxx- Thanks! They will come in this chapter, maybe. And I will!

* * *

"Hey, Katniss, do you want to sit next to me and a few of my friends?" Clove asks as I stop at my locker.

"Sure, can my sister sit with us?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" She asks as Prim walks up.

"Hey Prim, I want you to meant my new friend," I say introducing Clove.

"Hi, I'm Clove Furhman," Clove says.

"Oh my gosh! Katniss, it's the first day and you already made a friend?!" She says, faking fainting.

"Oh shut up," I say looking away from the freak show that is my sister.

She I look away I look right into the eyes of the person looking at me in math. I turn back real quickly again.

"Come on, let's get to lunch before we're late," I say grabbing both of their wrists.

"Okay Clove, where is the cafeteria?" I ask.

"Down this hall to the left, first set of double doors on the right!" She says sticking her free hand up with her index finger up.

I follow her directions and walk into the cafeteria. I let go of their wrists as soon as we walk through the doors. Clove takes us to the table after we all get our food.

"Okay this is Annie-" She starts pointing to a girl with light brown hair and sea blue eyes, "Her brother Finnick-" She points to a guy with bronze colored hair, tan skin, and the exact same sea green eyes I saw before, "Johanna, but you can call her Jo-" She points to a girl with brunette hair and green eyes, "And Madge-" She points to a dirty blonde girl, with ice blue eyes and fair skin, "And _her _brother, Cato-" She points to a guy that looks exactly the same as Madge, but a dude, "And last, but not least, our very own, Rory," She finishes, "This is Katniss and Prim Everdeen." She says.

"Hey," Prim and I say at the same time.

"How did you..." Cato starts.

"We do it a lot-" I cut him off, "So get used to it." Prim finishes.

"Oh... Kay," Cato says.

For the rest of lunch the other talk to each other while I stare at the sea green eyes I've grown accustomed to.

Just as we're about to leave Johanna ask what class we have next. Prim and I look at our schedules before answering.

"Social studies," We say at the same time.

"I have that too, I can take you two if you want," Finnick says.

"Sure," I say quietly.

We walk down a few hallways before stopping at our lockers. I pull out my social studies and history books out of my locker before we go.

We walk into the classroom and I sit in the back with Prim on my right and Finnick on my left.

Halfway through class a folded piece of paper lands on my lap. I look over at Prim and see her scribbling down answers on her schoolwork. I then look over to my left and see Finnick smiling at me. I carefully open the note and read.

_Hi Katniss, I was wondering if you would like to go and get some pizza or something later today._

-_Finnick_

I look back at him and see him still smiling, but a little smaller of a smile.

I think about it for a minute before writing down my answer.

_Sure, do you want to go after school?_

I hand it back to him. He looks over to me and nods.

He leans over and whispers, "Can I see your phone?" I nod slowly and hand him my Iphone.

He types something in before handing it back.

"Nice background by the way," He says before pulling back and getting back to answering the problems.

I smile and look down at my screen. My lock screen is a marine insignia and my home screen is me, Prim, and our Dad right before he got deployed.

I set my phone down and get back you my problems.

* * *

"Bye Prim, I'll be home later, tell Uncle Haymitch I'm out with a friend," I tell Prim before walk to Finnick's truck.

"Okay," She says before walking to our car.

I get to his truck and see Clove, Johanna, and Annie sitting in the back.

I get in the passenger seat next to Finnick.

"To pizza!" Clove yells before we go.

One thing I've learned about Clove since I've been here is her two greatest passions are eating... and sleeping. That's all she ever talks about.

"Oh, can we get ice cream on our way back?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't know..." Finnick says half-heartily.

"Please Finny," Annie pleas.

"Okay, fine," He says as we pull up to the pizza place.

"Yay!" We all yell.

We get out and get a table.

"So, why did you guys want to bring me?" I ask as we wait for our pizza.

"You seem like a cool girl," Johanna says lightly punching my shoulder.

"Yeah, and you punched Peeta fucking Mellark," Clove says.

"Here you go," the server person.

"Mm, plain pepperoni is favorite," I say grabbing a slice.

"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship," Johanna says putting an arm around me and making a rainbow with her free arm.

"Thanks?" I ask.

"Nice tattoos by the way," she says pointing at my two tattoos.

"Thanks," I say.

"What do they mean?" Clove asks.

"Yeah, what do they mean?" Annie repeats.

"The katniss flower on my side is for my name, and the primrose is for Prim, it's so, if her or I become different people, I'll always remember we are both Primrose. And Katniss," I say pointing at them.

"Wow, that's deep," Johanna says.

"Thanks..." I say.

"Hey, let's finish this pizza and get some ice cream!" Finnick says.

We finish it and go get ice cream.

* * *

By the time I get back it's already five so I walk into the living room and see Prim with two of her new friends sitting on the couch.

"Hey Prim, who are these two?" I ask sitting next to them.

"This is Rue and you met Rory," She says.

"Okay, where's Haymitch and Brutus?" I ask.

"In... the basement," She says.

"Oh, okay, I'll be down in the basement then," I say getting up and running up the stairs.

I change into my training stuff and and run downstairs to the basement.

I knock on the door, wait a few seconds, then yell, "Open the god damn door!" before Haymitch opens the door muttering, "Okay, okay, jeez woman."

"Thank you," I say walking in.

"Where were you?" He asks shutting and locking the door.

"What is this, some sort of interrogation?" I ask.

"I guess that's what you could call it," He starts and I huff and roll my eyes,"Don't roll your eyes at me, Sweetheart," he says.

"Where were you?" He asks again while I pick up a compound bow and a few arrows.

"Out with friends, I thought I told Prim to tell you," I say shoot a two arrows at a time.

"Yeah, she told me, but I didn't believe her," Haymitch say and I hear Brutus chuckle. I turn around and shoot an arrow right next to his head.

"Jesus, girl, where did you learn to shoot so goddamned good?" Brutus asks.

"Dad taught me," I say before moving to knives.

"Ah, Joesph, always fancied the older weapons," Haymitch says.

"I guess," I say while trowing three knives at a time.

"So why are you down here, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

"I have nothing better to do right now, and I really needed practice with other weapons that aren't bows, or knives," I state.

"Okay, then why are you practicing with the bow and knives?" He asks.

"I'm warming up," I say throwing another three.

"Here, try a sword," He says grabbing one.

"I thought swords were too heavy," I say hesitantly grabbing it out of his hands.

"Well, try it anyway," He says.

"Okay," I sigh.

After that is said, I train until I have the basics down. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's already ten.

"Oh shit-" I start.

"Watch your mouth," Haymitch snaps.

"_Sorry. _Oh _crap, _it's already ten! I have school tomorrow!" I yell running upstairs.

I quietly sneak into the room, take a power shower, change into some boy shorts and a tank top before quietly slipping into bed.

"Why are you up so late?" Prim asks sleepily.

"Sorry, Haymitch had me practicing with swords, and I couldn't stop until I had it perfect," I whisper.

"Okay, goodnight, Kat," She says before fluttering her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Prim." I say before falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: **YAY chapter 4 :)

Carry on :3

Hugs and Kisses -(-*-)-

-Kristen


	5. Chapter 5 The Party

**AN: **Chapter 5? Well, if any of you people are wondering about Normal it's on hold because, I can't think of any way to properly finish it, so instead I'm writing this story. That was just in case you were wondering.

* * *

**Friday, same week.**

Ugh, this day can not go any slower. On Saturday Finnick invited Prim and I to hang out with him and our new friends. They didn't any place that would be big enough so we could _all _hang out, so Prim and I told them we could hang out at our house.

Everyone is coming over, but Clove and Rue are staying the night. No one but them know this.

Now I'm sitting in math texting Finnick.

**What time do you want us to come over?**

**Around 2 is fine.**

**Okay.**

With that I put down my phone and get started on the questions.

* * *

"So what time are we coming over?" Clove asks.

"Around two, if that's okay," I say.

"Fine with me," Johanna says.

"Yeah," Annie says.

I start eating my carrots when the bell signalling lunch is over rings.

"Come on Prim, let's get to PE," I say walking to the gym.

I walk into the girls locker room.

I get to my locker when I'm pushed down on the ground, landing on my butt.

"Watch where you're walking, bitch," Says who I've learned is Cashmere, the biggest slut is school. People say she slept with the entire football team.

"I wasn't walking, _slut_" I spit.

"Then get away from my locker!" She screeches.

"This is my locker," I say pointing to the locker I was about to open.

"Ugh, just get the fuck out of my way," She says.

I stand up. Even in her hooker heels I'm still taller than her. I stare her down.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of _my _way?" I ask. By now, there is a group around us.

The next thing she does kind of surprises even me.

She _tries _to throw a punch at my face. I grab her wrist mid-air and punch _her _in her face.

"Aw, did I hurt your pretty little face?" I coo when she starts 'sobbing'. Her little group of blonde bitches push through the crowd and grab her and puller her away.

Not even a minute later the PA system comes on and someone over it says, "Katniss Everdeen to the main office please."

"Damn bitch snitched on me," I say before walking away from my group of friends.

I walk down the halls to the main office.

"I was called down here," I say to the secretary.

"Oh, the Principal's office is back there," She says pointing to the back.

I walk up to the door and knock before waiting. I read the name on the door. Principal Snow. That sounds familiar.

"Come in," I hear from the other side.

I look at him. White beard. Pale skin.

"Grandfather!" I say hugging him. He's my father's father.

"Yes, how are you doing, dear?" He asks.

"Good, except for what happened..." I say, trailing off.

"Yeah, no one can know I'm your grandfather, because I don't want teachers giving you two special treatment, so I'm having you suspended for a week, I'll have Primrose get the homework for all of your classes," He says.

"Can you call Haymitch for me, I don't want to take the car," I say.

"Sure, go get your stuff out of your locker," He says.

I walk to my locker and grab all my books, just in case, when my phone buzzes.

I pull it out to see who would be texting me right now.

**1 new message from Primmy;**

**Hey, what happened?**

Why do I have the feeling a lot of people are going to ask me this?

**Got a suspension, Principal SNOW said you will be getting my homework all week.**

I click send and walk out to the parking lot.

My phone buzzes again, but this message isn't from Prim. It's from Finnick.

**Are we still coming over, Prim told us what happened.**

I swear that girl has no idea how keep her mouth shut.

**Yeah, ask Prim where our house is. **

I click send and wait for Haymitch, or Brutus to get here.

I see Brutus' car pull into the parking lot. I jump up, grab my stuff, and run to the car.

"Hey Brutus," I say before getting in the passenger side.

"What did you do this time?" He asks.

"I only punched a bitch in the nose. Probably broke it," I say, smirking at the memory.

"What did she do?" He asks as we pull into the drive way.

"We got all up in my face, so I punched her," I say nonchalantly.

"Wait, what _all _happened?" He asks.

"What is this, twenty questions? She pushed me down on my butt, called me a bitch, I called her a slut, she tried to punch ME, so I grabbed her wrist and punch her in the nose, not a big deal," I say shrugging it off.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Katniss, I don't want you to do what you did the last time you were moved to a new school."

He puts his hand on my arm and looks me in the eye. "Kantiss, I don't want you to do what you did the last time you were moved into a new school."

Suddenly, I stop trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "What?"

"You heard me the first time."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Nobody cares about that though, do they, sweetheart?"

I felt tears pricking my eyes, so I turned away and walked up the stairs.

I get to my room, walk in and shut the door, and lock it.

I sit on my bed and finally let the tears flow.

_It shouldn't have happened._

_I didn't mean to do it._

_I didn't even start that fight._

* * *

**AN: **OMG! WHAT DID KATNISS DO?! You have to find out on your own, MWAHAHAHA!

I'll probably post it in a later chapter.

Oh, and, I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, our lovely Suzanne Collins does.

The next chapter is a little dark, so be warned ^.^

Hugs and Kisses (^*^)


	6. Chapter 6 The Party (cont)

**AN: **Chapter six. Blah here's your chapter.

One part of this is a little bit sad, so be ready to... well, be sad.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_SMACK_

I don't even remember falling asleep last night. Fuck it, I can't even remember what happened last night period. It's all little bits and pieces.

Now I remember. Punching that girl. Getting suspended. Everything that happened after that.

Brutus knows. Brutus _knows_. He. Fucking. Knows.

That means Haymitch could know too. I know Prim knew, she was the one who pulled me off _her _body.

I look at the time. Six o'clock. I have to get up and train before they get here.

I get up, change into my training outfit and walk back over to the bed.

"Prim, Prim get up, we have to train," I coax. I wait about a minute.

"PRIM GET YO LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I GET A BUCKET OF WATER!" I yell and she shoots straight up.

"Please, not the water," She says before getting up and changing.

"Okay, fine, I'm not _that _evil," I say with a mischievous grin.

I skip down the stairs to the kitchen. I grab some fruit and eat it until Prim walks downstairs.

"Hey, why were you crying last night?" She asks.

"I- um, remember that one day of school, a month after dad died?" I ask.

Her eyes go wide. Probably remembering that day I cracked. She nods her head slowly.

"That day someone said something bad about dad?" She asks, tears prickling in her eyes.

"Yes, well, Brutus brought it up last night, when he drove me home from school. He said something, and... and it brought up bad memories," I say.

"Katniss, it wasn't your fault," She says hugging me.

"I know, come on, let's get up stairs and cover up your red eyes," I say.

We walk up stairs and I wash Prim's face with cold water before putting a little concealer below her eyes.

"There, let's go train," I say.

We run down stairs and I knock on the basement door. I wait a few seconds before yelling, "I know you two are down there, open the damn door!"

Brutus opens the door and I walk in, avoiding his eyes.

I walk over to the pool. I take off my shoes and socks before diving in.

I swim under water for about three minutes before coming up with my lungs burning for air.

"Okay, girls, we will be finally teaching you how to shoot a gun," Haymitch says about to lead us into the gun room.

I see Brutus lean over and whisper something in Haymitch's ear. I know it's something I wasn't supposed to hear, but I heard it. He said, "Are you sure you should teach Katniss how to use a gun?" He asks.

I immediately spin around and dart at him, knocking him over.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Huh?" I ask.

"I- I-" He starts.

"You know what, I don't care, I'm done training for the day," I say, getting off him and running upstairs.

I run into my room and take off my sweaty clothes. I lock the door and walk into the bathroom.

I shower, dry myself off and go and lay down on my bed. I go over to one of the bigger boxes that has yet to be opened. I open it and pull out my dad's old acoustic guitar. He gave me the acoustic and Prim his electric, because I like to play the slower songs and Prim, the faster. I set it down and walk over to the window and open it, to let in some fresh air. I walk back over to the bed and pick up the guitar. Dad taught us how to play, and even recorded us playing a few times.

I start the melody for the Valley Song. This was the first song he taught us. It was the only song he would play that would calm me down after a nightmare. I didn't get them often, but when I did, it would always calm me down.

I start singing the first verse. Dad always had a beautiful voice. He said I have a perfect singing voice. He said I could get famous for how good I could sing. I remember the words he said to me before going and getting himself killed, he said, "Katniss, if I don't make it back, I want you to protect your twin sister, and I want you to go get famous like we always talked about." After he said it I hugged him and cried in his should before saying, "I will daddy, for you."

After I finish, I put the guitar down, waiting for the tears to come, but they never do. I guess my body isn't used to not being the strong one. Not being used to even shedding a single _tear._

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look like a mess. I grab a hair brush and brush my hair before throwing it into a high pony tail. I wash my face with cold water before getting up and changing into some actual clothes. After I got out of the shower a few minutes ago All I put on were some boy shorts and a bra. I walk over to my closet and grab out some black tights and a dark purple tank top.

I finally unlock the door right before Prim looked like she was about to knock on the door.

"Katniss are you okay?" She asks. I nod my head.

She hugs me and I hug her back, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Brutus shouldn't have said that. He was being stupid," She says pulling away.

"I know, I know. Come on, let's get you ready for when our friends get here," I say leading her into our room.

"Wait, that's what you're wearing?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Oh, no, that won't do. I know have your eye out for someone, and we don't want him to think you're a slob," She says.

"Okay.." I say unsure.

She pulls me into the bathroom and gets started.

Prim puts on some black liquid eyeliner around my eyes, and applies some mascara to my eyelashes. She then takes me to our closet and pulls out some dark blue skinny jeans that she says "will make my ass look oh, so fine."

I pull them on and she hands me a dark blue long sleeved Aeropostal shirt that hugs my curves uncomfortably. Then she moves on to my hair.

She re-brushes it, and straightens it, leaving it down, while ignoring my protests.

"There, perfect," She says moving me in front of the full body mirror.

I stand there, too stunned to say anything.

I finally find my voice and say, "Thank you Prim, can I do this for you?"

She nods her head and I take her into the bathroom. I pull out _my _make-up bag, which has more make-up than her's.

I start with some black eyeliner, like her. I do her upper lid and do a little flick. The her bottom lids, and flick off the end, effectively giving her the 'cat eye look'.

I do the same for her other eye. I put some mascara on her eyes before moving over to the walk in closet. I pull out some light blue skinny jeans, and a light blue Aeropostal shirt. I make her put them on before working on her hair. I curl her hair and keep it down.

"There, now we're opposite twins," I say when she's standing in front of the full size mirror.

"Is that even possible?" She asks laughing.

"It is now," I say. I hear the doorbell ring, which means our friends are here.

"Well, shit," I say before grabbing a black beanie and throwing it on my head, and running down stairs. Prim is following close behind with a white beanie on.

I run to the door but see Haymitch beat us to it. He opens the door right when I get next to him.

Behind the door I see Finnick, Clove, Rue, and Johanna.

"Hey guys, come in," I say moving out of the way.

"Where is everyone else?" Prim asks.

"Annie, Madge, and Cato will be here soon, they had to stop and get ice cream," Finnick says coolly.

"Oh, well, come on, let's go into the theater room and play truth or dare with a bottle until they get here. When they do, we can keep playing, if they want to," I say before leading them to the theater room.

"Prim, can you go get a bottle?" I ask. She nods and gets a bottle.

"Okay, I'll spin first," I say, spinning the bottle.

It spins around a few times before landing on Clove.

"Truth... or dare?" I ask evilly.

She gulps and says, "Dare."

"I dare you to dive into our pool. Naked." I say. She stares at me wide eyed until coming to her senses and getting up. I stand up with everyone else before leading her out the back door. Thankfully for her, we have a fenced in yard. She strips and then dives into the frigid water.

"Okay. Happy? Now give me my clothes, and a towel," She says.

I run into the house, grab a towel and run back out, handing it to her.

She dries off and puts her clothes back on. We walk back into the house and get ourselves situated. Right as I sit my butt down, there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yell before hopping up and sprinting to the door.

"Hey guys," I say opening the door.

"Hey." Annie, Cato, and Madge say walking in.

"The others are in the theater room," I say taking them there.

"We are playing truth or dare with a bottle, care to join?" Prim asks.

"Sure why not," Cato says plopping down next to me.

Clove spins the bottle and it lands on Finnick.

"Truth, or dare?" Clove asks him.

"Uh, Dare," He says.

"I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on," She says. His face flushes and he walks over in my direction. At first I think he is going over to Prim, for he _couldn't _have a crush on me. Instead he walks right up to me and pecks me on the lips. My cheeks light up as he walk back to his seat.

"Damn, I didn't think you would do it," Clove says with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Okay, Pretty Boy, spin the bottle," Johanna says.

He does and it lands on Cato.

"Dare," Cato says confidently.

"I dare you to go the rest of the game in only your boxers," Finnick says.

Cato's eyes go wide and he gulps. "Go on, strip Blondie," I say. And point to the bathroom.

He goes in and comes out like a minute later with his clothes in hand, and sits back down next to me.

After that he spins the bottle and it lands on...


	7. Chapter 7 The fight

**AN: **

* * *

_Previously: _

_Cato's eyes go wide and he gulps. "Go on, strip Blondie," I say. And point to the bathroom._

_He goes in and comes out like a minute later with his clothes in hand, and sits back down next to me._

_After that he spins the bottle and it lands on..._

* * *

Me. Of fucking course.

"Dare. Truth is for pussies," I say.

"Fine, I dare you to... Strip, and sit on pretty boy's lap," He says with an evil smirk.

"Down to my underwear?" I ask.

He nods. I huff and leave the room to go to the bathroom.

_I'm not even sure if I like him. _

_He wouldn't like me if he knew what I did._

_But I felt a spark, and I know it wasn't static electricity._

I get to the bathroom and strip down to my bra and underwear. Thankfully Prim covered my underclothes, and I'm wearing a light purple bra, and light purple boy shorts. Nothing too revealing.

I walk back out with my clothes and set them where I was sitting and then go over to Finnick. I sit down and get myself situated. I squirm around until getting comfortable.

Finnick grabs my hips to stop me from moving.

Okay, spin the bottle, lover girl," Jo says before spinning the bottle, making my cheeks heat up.

It spins and lands on her, Jo.

"Dare-" She starts but gets cut off by the door bell.

"Prim, can you get that?" I ask. She nods. Prim jumps up and runs to the door.

"It's Gale!" She yells coming back.

"Whoa, Katniss, I didn't know you liked Pretty Boy," Gale says plopping down in my old spot, moving my little pile of clothes over.

"I-I-" I studder.

"It's a dare," Finnick says for me.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Jo, Truth or dare," I say.

"Dare," She says boldly.

"I dare you to... go play seven minutes of heaven with your boyfriend," I say. On Wednesday Gale grew a pair and asked her out. Now I'm going to play matchmaker and get them their first kiss.

"Go on, the closet's over there," I say, pointing to the closet. They get up and walk over there awkwardly.

While everyone is watching the two lovebirds walk to the closet, I take this time to grind against Finnicks hips. He groans, but no one notices. He puts his hands on my hip again, to stop me. "Stop Kitty, you have no idea the power you have over me," he breathes out.

"I know." I smirk. Seven minutes later, Jo and Gale come out, faces flushed and love bites marking their necks and collarbones.

They sit back down and Jo spins the bottle. It spins around and around until slowing and landing on Annie.

"Truth," She squeaks.

"Have you ever had a wet dream about someone in this room?" Johanna asks.

"Yes," She says quietly.

Everyone laughs, including me. Finnick tightens his grip on my hips.

I almost fall off Finnick's lap.

"Okay, okay, Spin the bottle Anniepoo," Finnick says. I think Jo said they're siblings.

She spins it and it lands on Madge.

"Truth," She says.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?" Annie asks.

"Nope," Madge says.

"Hey, do you guys want to play 'Never Have I'...? This game is getting boring," I ask.

Everyone says 'Yeah' or 'Sure'.

I walk up to my room and put on some grey sweats and a tank top.

I run back down and see Cato has his clothes on and everyone is getting situated. Prim is curling up on one of the many love seats with Rory. I see Finnick waving me over so I go sit by him.

"Hey," I say sitting down.

"Hi," He says.

"Why were you grinding your hips on my groin, huh?" He asks, smirking at my flushed face and red cheeks.

"I- I- uhh," I start to say.

"I kind of liked it," He continues, ignoring me, "I was just kind of wondering if you liked me too."

"Well, you like me, and I kind of like you," I say.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks. I start to think of what Jo said to me on Tuesday.

_"So what's Finnick like? He seems quiet," I say as we walk to lunch._

_"He used to be a real player, but then a girl broke his heart, freshman yeah I think. He hasn't dated any girls since." She finishes._

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because You're different. You turned down Peeta Mellark. Punched the biggest slut in school, and I think you're just beautiful," He finishes, making me blush.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"So, do you? Want to date, that is," He says nervously.

"Sure," I say confidently.

"Really? You just met me, what? six days ago," He says.

"Yeah, so? I like you and you like me, isn't that all that matters?" I ask.

He looks like he's about to say something but gets caught off by Haymitch's voice, yelling, "Brutus, Effie and I are going out to some very important meeting, we will not be home until tomorrow morning, so don't wait up!"

Prim and I yell, "Okay!" back and Prim puts on the movie.

"What movie?" I ask her.

"Our favorite movie, Red Dawn. The new one," She says.

"Yes!" I exclaim, excited.

I snuggle up to Finnick as the movie starts. His arm snakes around my waist.

* * *

We are about to the part where the group teams up with a former marines when I hear something crash down stairs.

Prim and I jump up, while the others look confused.

"Katniss, what was that?" Clove asks.

"I don't know, it's only eight, and everyone here can drive, so parent shouldn't be here, then who could it be?" I ask, turning to Primrose. She thinks it over for a while then her eyes go wide.

"Katniss, you don't think it could be...?" She asks, horrified.

"No, it couldn't be. He's back in Texas, and we're here in California. Unless someone told him, we should be safe," I say calmly.

"Okay, let's go, you guys, hide in here, don't make any noises," Prim says.

We walk out of the theater room, silently of course. I peep my head around the corner and see what looks like eight, men? They look well built and pretty tall so it should be men. I look back at Prim and make an eight with my hands, signaling how many people, and a 2 for what gender. One for girls, and two for men. She nods. I signal for her to get four and I get the other four. She nods again and we move out.

I jump on the back of the one guy and bring him down with a pressure point. One of them try to go after me but I hear his loud footsteps, so I turn around and punch him in the nose, probably breaking it. I then kick him in the shin. Then his prized jewels and he goes down clutching them. I kick him in the stomach for good measure.

I turn around and see another coming to get me. I jab him in a few pressure points and he goes down, spazzing out.

The last one tries sneaking up on me, but I have, what Prim calls 'super sonic hearing' and I hear his footsteps. I turn around and punch him in the eye. He tries running after me, but I grab his wrist and put my hand under his elbow, pushing up with said hand and not stopping until I hear a satisfying _crack. _

I look over at Prim and see she just finished, and is breathing heavily. We laugh at how easy we just took out eight men.

I hear a gunshot and I feel a sharp pain in my side. I feel myself fall and hit the ground.

Right before I black out I hear sirens and something warm grab my hand. I see a flash of bronze hair before I close my eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Cliff hanger? I don't know. But yay. I got another week of school of from school, you know, if Friday is off.

Well. I'll probably have a flashback of who that mystery person was. Yeah...

Hugs and Kisses -(^*^)- (It's dizzy because I've written that so many times)

-Kristen


	8. Chapter 8 Coma Dreams

**AN: **HEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE you go. In this chapter it will be in Prim's Point of View. Because, well, it won't be in Katniss' because she passed out. It starts out right before Kat got shot.

* * *

Prim's POV

* * *

I knock out the last of my four and look over at Katniss. She was already looking at me. We laugh for a moment until I hear a gunshot and Katniss fall down. I go over to see if she's alright. She has a hole in the front of her tank top. I become enraged. Not as bad as her on _that day _but pretty close. I run at the guy. I think I see a flash of fear in his eyes but I tackle him to the ground. I pound him with my fists until I start seeing blood. I stop and go back over to Katniss. I call out to the others. They come rushing in. I see Annie on her phone, calling 911.

The ambulance comes up and they rush her in. Finnick and I get in with them. He grabs her hand and plants a kiss on it.

I lean down and whisper to her, "Come on Katniss, you're a fighter. You can do it. I heard everything Finnick said, and I'm glad you said yes. I'm glad you finally get to be happy with someone. I'm sorry. I should have checked to see if anyone had a gun. Please, please don't leave me. I don't think I'd be able to live without my twin. Please," I'm sobbing now laying my head on her stretcher.

"Um, ma'am, she can't hear you. She's in a coma."

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

_"Hello Katniss," Says a famine voice._

_"Delly?!" I ask._

_"Yes Katniss, I saw you took a blow to the side," She says, pointing to my side. I look at it and see a little hole, the size of a bullet._

_"Hm. I though I heard a gun shot," I say. Realization hits me like a brick wall._

_"Wait! Delly?! I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you! I'm a terrible person!" I sobbed to her, falling to my knees._

_"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should have known you were at your breaking point. You're a great person. I'm just here to escort you to your angel. The one that watched over you. He decides if you should go back to earth, or stay here and become one of us," Delly says._

_For the first time I notice she has some white wings, and is wearing an all white dress that really compliments her blonde hair, I might add._

_"So, who are you watching over?" I ask as we walk down some all white hallways._

_"My little brother. I saw what Boggs did to you. I went down there and tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen. He was plotting what to do since I died, I wish I could have done something. So, since I couldn't stop him, I went to your angel and asked him to do something. He gave you and your sister the strength to take out his men, but he couldn't do anything about the gun," She says._

_"You said I have an angel that watches over me and my sister, right? You said it was a 'he', who is it?" I ask._

_"You'll see when we get there," She says, taking out a key and unlocking a door._

_In the room I see someone I didn't think I would see ever again. _

_"Dad!" I yell running to him. Delly excuses herself. _

_"Hey Kitty," He says wrapping his arms around me. _

_"What am I doing here? Am I dead?" I ask._

_"You're here because you slipped into a coma. No, You're not dead, you're in the halfway zone. Between heaven and hell. Did Delly tell you why you're here?" He asks._

_"Yeah, am I going to live or am I going to work beside you, and protect Primrose?" I ask._

_"You need to live Katniss," He starts, walking me out of the room. The scenery changes, and we're in the meadow he used to take Prim and I in when we were younger, "You need to protect Prim. But, you need to be alive doing it. I mean you can't give someone a black eye as good when you're dead," He says, chuckling. "I'm going to send you back there, with the living. Also, I like that Finnick guy. He seems like a good guy," He says before backing up. "Tell Prim I love her, and stop giving Brutus the cold shoulder, I know, he shouldn't have said that, but he is still my brother. Yes, Katniss I know what you did, and I forgive you, now go, I have my children to watch over." He says. He kisses my forehead and backs way completely. I sit down and play with primrose and katniss flowers. Then everything goes black again._

* * *

I can't move. I can't open my eyes. This is boring.

I still feel that warm feeling on my hand, but it's on both hands this time. I think I can hear Prim whispering things to me.

"Come on Katniss, you're a fighter. You can do it. I heard everything Finnick said, and I'm glad you said yes. I'm glad you finally get to be happy with someone. I'm sorry. I should have checked to see if anyone had a gun. Please, please don't leave me. I don't think I'd be able to live without my twin. Please," She says. I wish I could move so I can hug her and say everything's going to be alright. I can feel her tears on the underside of my arm.

I fall into another dream state, but this time, it's a nightmare. Of that day.

* * *

_I walk into the school building. Today is the two-year mark of my father's death. I woke up feeling like a mess. _

_"Hey twin," One of the popular girls sneers. She used to be mine and Prim's best friend. We told her about our father's death. A week after we told her, she started hanging out with the popular girls and ignored us. She knows today is the anniversary of his death._

_"Delly," I say walking past her. Ever since she became popular, she became a slut and a bitch._

_"I heard today would be two years since your father died," She says. I stop mid-stride and turn to face her._

_"Yeah, and?" I ask._

_"Oh, just wondering if you knew," She says._

_"Of course I fucking knew! How couldn't I?! I'm not a dumb bitch like you!" I yell. Today is not a good day and I didn't need to be bullied like everyday. I'm glad Prim went to her locker before me._

_"Oh, I'm a dumb bitch? I thought you would have known by now," She says with an evil smirk._

_I stride towards her and get two feet from her._

_"Known what?" I ask calmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a group has formed around me. I see Prim in that group. She knows you don't want to mess with me on this day. I see it in her eyes._

_"That your daddy obviously jumped in front of that bullet to get away from you. You know, the one that took his life," She says. That's the last straw. I pounce on her and start punching her pretty little face. She starts screaming but no-one comes to help her. _

_"No one talks about my dad like that! No one!" I screech. _

_I sit up, so I'm straddling her hips. _

_"You shouldn't have said that, bitch," I spit before hitting her again. I land a fatal blow right on her temple and she stops thrashing. I keep hitting and sobbing at the same time. I feel Prim pull me off and start cradling my head while I sob. Everyone files out and I hear an ambulance coming._

_As her body is being pulled into the back I see her dad coming towards me. He looks furious._

_"You little bitch. You fucking murdered my daughter! Why what did she do to you?! I will get you! And you will feel the pain I feel!" He yells before being pulled away by his wife. I feel awful. I shouldn't have done it._

* * *

Clove's POV

* * *

The docters said she shouldn't wake up for another few weeks. Maybe a month. Everyone is a mess. Especially Prim. She usually stares off in space. When she's not, she's sobbing on Rory's shoulder. Prim can't loose her twin. She hopes that Katniss will get better.

We just met her, and all hope she gets better.


	9. Chapter 9 Wake Me Up

**AN: **HEYYYYYYYYYYY. Yeah. Hello.

I've seen other authors put songs that go with their chapter, in the chapter, and I think I'm going to start doing that. ^.^

* * *

_They say I'm caught up in a dream,_

_Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes,_

_Well, that's fine by me._

_So wake me up when it's all over,_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older._

_Wake Me Up- Avicii_

* * *

Prim's POV

* * *

God, I'm a mess. How could I let Katniss go into a coma like this?!

"Primrose, come here," I hear Brutus say. I walk over to him and sit down. Right now everyone is in waiting room.

"You remember what your father said to you and Katniss before he left?" He asks.

I nod my head.

"Remember how he told you two to go and get yourselves famous?" He asks.

I nod my head again.

Brutus was resting his forehead on both of his hands by now. He get quiet for a minute before asking, "Do you think Katniss hates me?"

I think for a second before responding, "No. She doesn't hate you, she was just mad at you for bringing up something that she just wanted to forget. It was something she didn't want to happen."

"Okay. It's just if she doesn't make it out, I don't want her to be mad at me in her passing." He says.

"She will make it out. Trust me. I mean, if she could survive getting-" I cut myself off. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this. _He _specifically told me not to tell. Or else it would be my head.

"Survive getting what?" He asks. Brutus brings his head up from his head and cocks his head to the side.

"I- N-nothing," I studder.

"What did she survive, Prim?" He asks again.

"Uh. Going through dad's death," I lie.

"Yeah. Totally." He says, "This isn't over, but I need to go check on Katniss."

He walks off and I'm left in my thoughts. God. I almost let that slip. If _he _would have found out, and Katniss didn't make it out, then there would be no more blood Everdeen twins. We would be left without _us_.

"Prim?" I hear Rory ask.

I hum. He says, "Are you alright. You were staring off in space mumbling stuff," Rory has a worried expression I haven't noticed before.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking," I say.

"What about?" He asks sliding closer to me.

"Just... stuff," I say.

"What kind of stuff?" He asks, playfully putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know, stuff?" I try again.

He laughs and I snuggle into his arm. He looks caught off guard by this gesture.

"Prim?" He asks, again.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Would you like to go out?" He asks with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I would love to," I smile at him. He smiles back and I snuggle back up to him.

"Prim!" I hear Brutus yell.

"What?" I say jumping up.

He runs back, heavily breathing. "Katniss... awake.." He breathes.

"What?!" I say. He regains his composture again, he says, "Katniss is awake."

I run to wake up the others and tell them.

We all speed walk to Kat's room and see the doctor running some tests with her.

"Well, I'll be it," The doctor says after he is finished.

"What?" She asks. Neither of them notice we're all in here.

"If it weren't for the bullet wound, I could almost say nothing happened," The doctor says.

"I guess you could say my guardian angel in really looking after me," She says looking me right in the eyes and winking. I laugh through my tear and run to her.

"God Katniss, don't scare me like that!" I say hugging her.

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one with a bullet hole in my side!" She jokes.

"Can Prim and I catch up in private? Then Finnick," She winks before shooing the others out.

"What all happened while I was in a coma?" Katniss asks.

"Well, before you so rudely woke up," I start playfully, "Rory asked me out!"

"What?! I tried to tell you he _loves _you!" She says.

"Yeah, well, Finnick was practically freaking out when we found out you were in a coma," I say.

"Is that it?" She asks.

"Well, a few days ago when I was explaining to everyone who he was, Clove was sharpening her knives saying, 'I gut Kill that fucker like a fish.'," I say. She bursts out laughing.

"Ahh, Clove with her knives," She says.

"What was coma like?" I ask.

"Well, it was boring, but I saw dad... and Delly," She says.

"But dad is dead," I say.

"I know, I was in the halfway zone, between heaven and hell, it was nice, but everyone was wearing white, and had wings. I felt so out of place. When I was there I had army stuff on. Like when I actually die, that's what I'll be wearing," She says with wide eyes.

"Whoa. That's deep," I say.

"Yeah... Can you go get Finnick for me?" She asks.

"Sure."

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

As soon as Prim leaves I jump up and grab some clothes to put on.

I put on a blue bra and purple tank top, with some shorts, because someone had put some underwear on me before I woke up. I really hope it wasn't the doctor.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Finnick asks walking in.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked for you if I didn't" I laugh.

"Oh, right," He says, laughing.

"Come here," I pat the spot next to me.

He walks over and sits down next to me, where I patted, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, we've been dating for three weeks and we haven't even had our first kiss," I say looking up at him.

"Want to change that?" He whispers seductively in my ear.

"Sure," I say before he leans down and kisses me.

Our lips move together before I feel his tongue touch my bottom lip. I immediately open my mouth and his tongue enters. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his go around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We pull back after several minutes, breathless.

"That was amazing," I say.

"Yeah, you're not that bad of a kisser," He smirks at me. I blush.

I lean in for another kiss and he returns it eagerly.

"God, I love your lips," I mumble against his lips.

"I love yours too," He chuckles against my lips, sending vibrations through them.

Our make out session gets cut short by someone barging in the door.

I look up and see my _mother_.

I see Prim behind her, looking like she tried to stop her, knowing it would put me in a bad, _bad_ mood.

You see, our dear mother stepped out when dad died. Started using drugs, and drinking alcohol. She'd come home drunk, or on some sort of drug. That's why we moved out, we would have been taken away from each other if we didn't. I heard from Haymitch that she went to rehab and got 'clean' but I'm waiting for her to break and start using them again.

_"Katniss," _She says.

"Mother," I say, aggravated.

"Katniss, what happened?" She asks, like an actual _mother_.

"Why does it matter? The fact that I went into a coma makes you come around?! Not when we were 11? Why? Why does it take one of your daughter almost dying for you to even show up?! Go! I'm fine now!" I yell. She does what she's told and runs out of the room.

Prim runs over and hugs me.

"I tried to keep her out. I really did. I didn't want you to be stressed out right after you woke up," She sobs.

"Ssh, it's okay Prim, go home, go to sleep," I coo. She nods and walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Finn asks when I sit back down. He pulls me onto his lap and starts kissing my neck.

"That was my mother. I hate her so much," I say.

"Hey, can you drive me home? I'm pretty sure Prim took my car home, and everyone else probably went back to my house," I say standing up. He stands up with me and takes me to his pick-up truck.

"To your house!" He says before starting the truck and driving off.

The ride is mostly silent. Just me and Finnick holding hands, and stealing glances at each other.

"Here we are," He says quietly.

"Come on in, just because I was in a coma doesn't mean I can't finish the best movie ever with the best boyfriend ever," I laugh before dragging him in.

I walk in, and I was right. Everyone is here. The first thing I do when I walk in is walk right over to Brutus. I look up at him, he is a whole two heads taller than me. He eyes me suspiciously. I get up close to him and give him a hug. He looks surprised for a second before returning the hug.

"I missed you," I whisper.

"I've been right here," He chuckles.

"I know, but I've been so mad at you for something you didn't even do," I say pull myself off him.

"Well, thank you for forgiving me. I was worried you never would, I know how stubborn you are," He says ruffling my hair.

"Well," I say turning around, "Let's finish that sleepover."

I run over to the theater room and everyone follows.

Fortunately, no one touched the remote, and it's still where we left off weeks ago.

We get some popcorn and everyone settles down on the couches and I go to Finnick and snuggle up to him. I play the movie and lay my head his chest. His heart beat lulls me into sleep.

* * *

I wake up in my bed, next to Finnick. I guess Finnick carried me to bed, Prim saw us, said a quiet 'aw' then left to go into her room across the hall. Well, the one she uses for when we have boys over.

I look over at the clock and see that it's 5 AM. I can get a little more sleep...

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, as if not to go blind from the sun out the window.

"Good morning," I hear a mans voice next to me. I look over at him. _Not just any man, my boyfriend_.

"Mornin'" I smile softly.

"It's seven, want to go get some breakfast?" He asks.

"Sure," I say before getting up. I walk in the bathroom. "I'll only be a minute," I yell from behind the closed door.

I quickly shower and dry my hair. I walk over to the walk in closet and grab out my tank top and a crop top to go over it, and a pair of skinny jeans.

I cover up the few scars I have on my face, and wrists and walk out.

"You look beautiful," Finnick says, making me blush and look down.

He puts his index finger and thumb on my chin and makes me look up at him. "Don't hide it, I think your blush is cute," He says.

"Thanks," I mutter and jog out the door. He follows close behind and almost tackles me when I come to a sudden stop.

"Why did you stop?" He asks after almost running me over.

"Because, I didn't want to run into the kitchen, it would look bad," I say before calmly walking into the dining room.

It looks like everyone is up. I go over and sit next to Prim and Finnick plops down next to me. I eat a pancake and some fruit. Everyone is about to leave, I stop them before the first one gets to the door, (Which was going to be Cato).

"We have to do this again. Next time I hope I don't get shot though," I chuckle.

The nod and leave. Finnick comes over, and kisses me passionately again before leaving us.


	10. Chapter 10 Frozen

**AN: **Wow, chapter 10 already?! I'm getting pretty far with this story aren't I? HAHAHAHA. Nope.

* * *

_You won't forgive me,_

_But I know you'll be alright,_

_It tears me apart that you will never know,_

_But I have to let go._

_Frozen-Within Temptation_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Be-

_SMACK!_

"Ugh, I _HATE _Mondays," I groan sitting up.

I grab my pillow and walk to the other side of the bed, and smack Prim in the face. She screams and falls off the bed.

"What the _hell _was that for?!" She yells.

"You didn't hear the alarm clock, so I though you might want up," I say with an innocent smile.

"Whatever, I get the bathroom first, because _someone _so rudely woke me up with a fucking pillow. What is that thing even made of!?" She says.

"Okay, I'm going to change and get ready for training," I say walking over to my closet.

I grab out my spandex shorts and a hot pink sports bra. I run down stairs to the basement.

I knock on the basement door. Wait a few minutes. Then yell, "Open the damn door!"

The door opens just as Prim gets down. "Sweetheart, I though you weren't going to train until the wound healed," Haymitch says.

"I can still train, as long as I avoid lifting heavy objects, water, or anything sharp that is near my side," I say.

"Oh, just let the kid train!" I hear Brutus yell from inside. I smirk and say, "Yeah, please Haymitch?" He sighs and steps away from the door, letting us in.

I mouth 'thank you' to Brutus. He nods his head, smiling. I walk over to the light weight spears and start throwing them. I used to be pretty good, but then I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow, so I practically dropped every weapon but my bow. So I need to build up my strength in all the others again.

I shoot until six. I put the bow back and run upstairs with Prim, following close behind me.

I take a shower and dry my hair. I grab out some light blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt and my black beanie.

I didn't put on the long sleeved shirt because it's cold outside. It's actually seventy degrees outside. I did it because I used to cut. I did around the time dad died. I've wanted to again, but I swore I wouldn't. I swore to Gale, Prim didn't know, and hopefully never will. But I did again last night, and the scars are too deep to cover up. And I can't let Gale, Prim, or anyone else see how weak I was.

I grab a waffle and eat it. I finish when Prim walks down. She just grabs an apple and we walk out to the car. I get in and start the car. We drive to the school listening to 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf on repeat. We both love this song.

I pull up to the school and see our usually group hanging around Gale's car.

Finnick sees us and waves us over. We walk over there but get stopped by Peeta Mellark again. Prim slips by unnoticed but he's in my way, so I actually _have _to stop.

"Hey, Katniss," He says.

"Hi, _Mellark_," I say his name with venom etched in my voice like a snake.

"Whoa, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed it morning," He sneers.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you chucklefuck." I spit.

"Well then, what are you even going to do about it?" He asks, curiosity lacking in his voice.

"Well, I didn't get this bullet scar for nothing," I say.

"Wait bullet-" He starts, but I cut him off by kneeing him in the balls. I walk away, back to the group.

I see Gale staring at the sleeves around my wrists. I quickly put my hands in my pockets. He's the only one who notices.

"Nice job Kat!"

"Great kick!"

"You're so awesome."

A few of the people in the group say at the same time. Finnick pulls me over and kisses the top of my head while smiling.

"Hey Kat? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gale says.

"Sure," I say unsure.

Finnick looks a little suspicious so I say, "Don't worry Finn. He won't try anything, we're step-brother and sister." He looks relieved and Gale takes me to the side of the school, where there are no eyes or ears but ours.

"Katniss," He says, "Can I see your wrists?" It's not a question. It's a command.

I shake my head and look away. "Kat, please," he pleads. I look down and stretch out my arms. He slowly rolls up my sleeves and looks at the fresh scars. "I'm sorry," I murmur.

"Kat! This is bad! What did you say 3 years ago?" He asks.

"That, I won't cut anymore," I start to sob. I so god damn weak. _I hate it. Make the pain go way. God I want to cut again. _

"And what did you do?" He asks.

"I-I cut," I say as a few tears slide down my cheeks. I hide my face behind my hair, in an attempt to hide my weakness. But, he saw them and he hugs me.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted the pain to stop. I'm sorry. So, so sorry!" I sob. Not loud, I'm never loud enough for anyone to either hear or care. No one cares but Prim. I can't let her know. She will pity me. I don't need anyone's pity.

"Katniss, what made you want to cut yourself, make you damage your beautiful skin?" He asks.

"When I was in a coma, I saw Delly," his eyes go wide and he gulps. He and Prim, are my only friends that know. "And all that pain I felt when I did it came back. I couldn't take it. I gave in and I cut myself," I say. I pull away and wipe my tears away. _Go away. You're unwanted. Only children cry._

"I'm fine. _I'm fine_. Can you hold this?" I ask handing him a little mirror I always carry in my bag. I grab out some wipes and wipe away my smeared make up, and re-apply it all. I take the mirror back and get ready to leave.

"I'm going to check your wrists every day again. Like when we were 13," He says before I go back.

I walk up to Finnick and hop up on his lap.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Finnick asks.

"The Spanish homework," I say looking Gale in the eyes.

"What?! And you couldn't give us any answers?! Come on Kitty! We have that homework too!" He whines. I chuckle and say, "Well, that would be cheating, now wouldn't it?" I ask with a smirk.

"I guess, but it was still cheating since you two shared answers!" He says.

"Oh, shut up," I laugh. The bell rings and we walk to our classes. I walk to chemistry with Clove.

"Hey, come to my house after school, we are still doing this sleep over with just you, me and Prim," I whisper to her on the way to the class.

"Okay," She says when we walk into the room.

We go and sit in the back of the room and start on the questions. When I get a text. Thankfully I turned my sounds off.

I check it under my desk and see it's from Glimmer. How the hell did she get my number?!

I open it, and it says, _"Hey bitch. I saw you getting cozy with Finnick today. He's MINE! Not yours. So back off or you will pay."_

"Hey Clove," I whisper. She looks at me and whispers, "What?"

I just ask, "Do you have your phone with you?" She nods. "Is it on silent?" She nods again.

"I just got a text message from Glimmer, you should see how hilarious it is, I'm going to send it to you," I say, hitting send on my phone.

I get a text from Clove. It says, _"Didn't she get a broken nose the last time she messed with you?" _

I text back asking, _"Wasn't that Cashmere?"__  
_

I see her fingers typing away at her phone. I see her hit send.

_"Yeah, you should have seen the look on the janitor when he had to clean it up. One word. Priceless."_

I laugh a little under my breath then start typing.

_"Dude. I wish I could have seen it!" _I hit send just as the bell rings. I grab all of my stuff and head out to algebra.

I get to the class, and see Finnick waiting in the back for me. I go and sit next him. He smiles at me, and I smile back. Just as the teacher starts explaining shit about algebra, I grab out my phone, and some headphones. I plug them in and start listening to Three Days Grace. I move my hair so it covers my ears and get started on the work she just passed out.

Finnick nudges me when the bell rights and I get up and grab my stuff. I put my stuff in my locker and head out to music.

I take out my headphones when I walk into the room. Music is the only class I actually pay attention in.

I go and sit in between Johanna and Prim, while Finnick sits behind me and starts messing with my hair.

Cinna, he said we can call him by his first name, walks in and everyone gets a little quieter. There is still people talking and laughing, but they all got quiet.

"Okay," He starts, clapping his hands together, "Today, I want you to grab the instrument of your choice and play a song from your music books in front of the class. You have until next week to memorize it."

I walk right over to the back, where everyone else is, and pick up a flute. No one ever plays the flute, so I'm the only one that grabbed one. I love the soft sound you get from a flute. It was always one of my favorite instrument to play. The things I learned, from dad of course, were so beautiful.

I flip through my book and find the perfect song, the Bittersweet Symphony on the flute. My favorite classical song, other than the Moonlight Sonata.

I start practicing. I can barely hear myself play, because it is a faint noise, but I can still hear it. Like I said, I love my flute.

The bell rings during my second attempt of perfecting it. I put the flute back and start to leave. but Cinna pulls me aside.

"Katniss, can you come to my office real quick?" He asks. I don't really have a choice, so I follow him into his office.

"I heard you playing today," He states.

"Really? I could barely hear it myself, and I was the one playing," I say flatly.

"Well, I have some pretty good hearing." _Not as good as me. _"And I think you should try out for the talent show, it's next month and I think you would be perfect, I'm going to be one of the judges."

"Okay, I'll think about it," I say as he hands me a form to fill out so I can enter. "Thanks." I say before walking out.

I walk to my locker and put all my stuff in before heading to the lunch room. I grab some food then walk to our usual table. Everyone is already there.

"Hey Kat, where were you?" Prim asks as I sit next to Finnick.

"Cinna pulled me into his office, told me I played the flute well, then asked if I would perform in the talent show," I say nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh Kat! That's awesome! You should do it!" Of course, Prim is freaking out. She always over exaggerates things.

"I don't know, what if I mess up?" I ask.

"Katniss," She says getting serious. "You never mess up. Ever."

"I did earlier, I messed up like four times!" I say.

"So? That was your first time playing he flute for awhile! Plus, you have a month to become perfect again," She says crossing her arms and smirking. I sigh.

"Okay, but I'm not saying I believe I'm going to win," I say.

"I didn't say you were going to win, I just said you have the _chance _to," She says.

"Whatever, I'm going home," I say getting up and throwing my untouched food away.

She runs up to me and says, "You can't just skip school!" Of course. Prim being a goody-goody, why am I not surprised.

"Don't worry, just tell the teachers I got sick and had to go home," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but how will I get home?" She asks.

"I'll call Brutus and he can come pick me up," I say and start to walk away.

"Bye Kitty!" She calls. I smirk at her nick-name for me. "Bye Primmy!"

I walk out of the building and call Brutus.

* * *

"Why do you need picked up?" Brutus asks. His eyes go wide and he asks, "You didn't do something bad again, did you?"

"No, Uncle Brute-Brute-" My nick-name for him from when I was a child "-I just wanted to go home spend time with my favorite Uncles," I say innocently.

"Well, as long as you didn't punch someone," He says, trailing off.

"Oh, I did punch someone, well I _kneed _them, but that was self-defense," I say.

"What?! What did you do?" He asks.

"This player walked up to me, started being annoying, didn't get out of the way, so I kneed him in his crowned jewels," I say with a victorious smirk.

"Okay... Come on, get in the car," He sighs. I do as I'm told and get in his car and he drives us home.

* * *

**AN: **Yay, chapter ten finsihed! and at around 2,377 words. :3

Next chapter, you might not like, but yeah... Sometimes I don't care, because this is my story. I may aim to please, but sometimes I need to please myself too.


	11. Chapter 11 Face Down

**AN: **Do you guys think I'm going somewhere with this story? I think I am.

* * *

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Brutus drops me off at home then says, "When you called, I was with some of mine and Haymitch's friends, so I'm going back and you have the house to yourself until six. Don't get shot again."

"Okay, I'll try," I say before he pulls out of the driveway.

I run up to my room and pull out _my_ flute. I haven't touched it since I packed it up for the move. I start playing, filling the house with it's beautiful sounds. Playing any instrument almost fills the void in my heart that dad took with him when he left. I play out my heart in the notes. The music gets more intense as I go, until I'm nearing the end and the notes get slower and softer. I stop and put my flute down.

I set it back down in it's case and shut the case. I look at the few boxes that contain our instruments in them. We could use the room across the hall for our instruments. I pick up the biggest box, which is also the heaviest, and walk in across the hall into one of the many spare bedrooms in this house. I set it down and go back to the room and grab the other box. I repeat this process with all the other until all of the other boxes are in the the room. I unpack everything.

* * *

When I finish my little 'project' it's already 2:30. Prim should be home soon. I shrug my shoulders and pick up my violin. The song I start to play is a happier song. I closed the door to the room, so if someone comes home, they will know to fuck off, because I'm playing. I finish and put the violin back. I go to open the door but Prim does-almost giving me a heart attack in the process-with everyone behind her. Well, not everyone, but Clove, Finnick, Rory, and Johanna.

"Katniss, that was beautiful," Clove says with wide eyes. _"Not as beautiful as you." _I hear Finnick whisper.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

Finnick walks over and puts his arm around my shoulders, saying, "See Kat, this is why you would be perfect for the talent show."

"Yeah, I thought about it, and I'm going in," I say.

"Really?" They all ask in unison.

"Yeah, I knew I was going in when I was playing, when I got home," I say.

"Okay, can we hear you play flute?" Jo asks.

"Sure, I guess," I say walking over and picking up my flute.

I close my eyes and start playing the song I played earlier. As the song progresses, the emotions behind it do also.

I open my eyes as the song finishes. Everyone is looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" I ask.

Finnick shakes his head and says, "Nothing Kat, that was just awesome."

"Why thank you," I say setting the flute down.

"Anyone want food?" I ask.

"Yes! To food!" Clove says running to the kitchen. Of course, Clove loves food. If you hand Clove some sort of food, she will eat it.

We go get some food and talk all night until morning.

* * *

"We shouldn't have stayed up all night!" Clove groans.

"Well, we did, so get over it," I snap. When I don't get enough sleep, I get grumpy.

The others leave my locker when the bell rings. I stay back because I really don't want to go to class.

I sit down next to my locker and start to get my iphone out when I hear someone heavy fall over. Then a _long _string of cuss words.

I walk to the end of the hall, where the corner is. There are more lockers around this corner. I see a big muscular guy with dirty blonde hair that's spiked in the front, on the ground looking like he tripped. There is also a girl next him with light blonde hair. For a second I think it's Prim, but when I look closer I see it's... Glimmer?

"What the fuck, bitch!?" He yells. Since where they are is no where near a class room, no teachers come. He stands up and pushes her down, and slaps her across the face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She tries pleading. "No! You're just a useless whore, I hope you get a bruise on your pretty little face," He cuts her off and then walks away. She stays seated on the ground and starts sobbing. I don't care if she was a bitch to me, I need to help her.

I walk over to her. "Hey, don't cry," I start, sitting next to her.

"Go away! I don't need your _pity_" she says.

"I wasn't going to pity you, I think you're brave for putting up with him. Who is he anyways?" I ask.

"T-that's Gloss, my boyfriend," She says.

"He seems like a dick," I say.

She laughs lightly and says, "He is, but I don't think I'll ever be able to stand up to him."

"I can help with that, but first, let's make sure your cheek doesn't swell," I say helping her up and taking her to the bathroom. She may have tried calling dibs on my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like this. No one does.

I pull out a paper towel and get it wet with some cold water. I put it on her cheek and dab it around. I get another and dry her cheek off. I pull out some concealer and open it up. "I think we are the same shade," I say dabbing it on. She laughs and says, "I hope so." I finish and it looks like she never even got hit before. "Come on, I think it's lunch time and I don't want you next to him. You can sit next to me and my friends," I say with a smile.

"B-but, what about my friends?" She sniffles.

"Do you like them?" I ask bluntly.

"Well, no...but-" She starts.

"Then why do you hang out with them?" I ask.

"Because, when I moved here they were the only people that were nice to me," Glimmer says looking down.

"Well, look where that got you. I think you'd like my friends. They're nice, funny, and a little protective. Plus, I think Gale has the hots for you," I wink at her. I know he does. He talks about her all the time.

"Would they like me though? I know what some of the kids at school say about me. And, why are you being so nice to me? After that text I sent you, I thought you'd hate me, and secretly, I envied you. How strong you are, and so did all the others," She says. I flash of disbelief crosses my face before quickly composing myself.

"Don't listen to what the kids at school say. They just want to get under your skin. I'm being nice to you, because no woman deserves to be abused by their significant other. I won't put up with it, so I'm help you get out of it," I say.

"Okay, let's go to lunch then," She says.

"Alright," I say and we walk out of the bathroom. People are in the hallways putting their stuff back so they can go to lunch. A lot of them stare because Glimmer and I are walking side by side and not trying to kill each other. With our chins held high, we walk proudly to our lockers, which are right next to each other.

I see all my friends waiting at my locker for me. They're eyes almost pop out of their heads when they see me walking with Glimmer. _Like everyone else. _I stop, introduce them to my new friend.

"Now. She is sitting with us because she's now _our _new friend." I finish.

"Hey Katniss?" Glimmer asks.

I turn around and ask, "Yes?"

"Do you have any longer pants I can borrow? And a different shirt?" She asks.

"Yeah, are sweats okay?" I ask her. She nods her head and I take her into the girl's bathroom.

I hand her the sweats and a hoodie. She changes, and I guess we are the same size. Well, they are sweats...

We head out to lunch and everyone sits at our usual table. I see the other popular girls glaring daggers at the entire table. Eventually, that Gloss guy gets up and walks to our table.

"Glimmer, what are you doing sitting with these losers?" He spits as soon as he gets here.

"Gloss-" She starts to apologize, but _I _cut her off, "No Glimmer, don't apologize to him, he's being a dick and you need to stand up to him."

She leans over and whispers, "I can't. Don't try to take him on. He can punch really hard." I shake my head and laugh really loud. I whisper to her saying, "I can punch harder," before standing up. He's a few feet taller than me, and a little smaller than Brutus. He doesn't look like he can fight all that good by the stance he's in right now.

"Bring it, _bitch_," He says.

He tries to punch me, but I block it. "Is that all you got?" I sneer before punching him in the eye and hooking my foot behind his leg and pulling him down to the floor. I sit down on his stomach and hold him down.

"Think twice before trying to hurt anyone of me, or my friends again," I say getting up. I go and sit back down at the table. I feel his big hand on my should about to try and turn me around. I grab it and twist it around. I stand up and turn around. "Don't touch me," I say before letting go.

He eventually gets up and goes back to his table, and we carry on the day.

* * *

**AN: **Short chapter, I know. But it get's better! Till next chapter dearies.


	12. Chapter 12 Life is Beautiful

**AN: **Hello, my dears. God, I'm sounding like trollalala right now, she's my beta, but now I think of her more of a friend :).

* * *

_Just open your eyes,_

_Just open your eyes,_

_And see that life is beautiful!_

_Life is Beautiful-Sixx A.M._

* * *

"So, how do you like my friends?" I ask Glimmer as we walk out of the building. Apparently we have _a lot _of classes together. Also, Gloss was her ride to school and back, so Prim and I are going to drive her home. Which is a few houses down from ours.

"I love them, all of them were so nice to me, and I think you were right about Gale," She says, a faint blush showing up on her cheeks.

"Do you like him?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

"A bit," She says quietly. Prim and I crack up laughing, but Finn looks like he didn't hear her, so he's probably confused.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh too," He says.

I shake my head and say, "It's a girl thing."

"Oh," He says, putting his arm around me. I feel like we haven't had any physical contact since we welcomed Glimmer into our group. He probably doesn't want to rub it in her face that he's dating me, and not her. I love him for it.

"Well, let's get home," I say getting in the driver's seat of our car. Everyone gets in after me and I start the car.

I drive down to Glimmer's house and drop her off, then down the street to my house, with Finn in the back.

"I'm going to go watch some sponge bob, you two," Prim starts, pointing at the both of us. "Don't be too loud." She cracks up laughing while I'm left with a blush on my cheeks, while looking down.

She walks off and I take Finn to the kitchen. With a faint blush tainting my cheeks, I grab out stuff to make pancakes.

Take the pancake stuff, and dump most of it into a bowl, with some water and shit load of chocolate chips. I start stirring it, getting the batter _everywhere. _Finnick sits on one of the bar stools behind the counter with an amused smirk gracing his face. "You don't know how to cook that well, do you?" He asks. I shake my head and he walks over and grabs the bowl out of my hands.

"You're supposed to stir slowly, not like your life depends on it," He says stirring it slower than I did.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change, I can cook the pancakes for you," He smiles at me. I walk up to him, get on my tiptoes to reach his lips, and I peck them before running off.

I change into some black sweats and a tank top, then run back down stairs and see him flipping a perfect pancake over.

"How did you make it so perfect?" I ask like I'm in a trance.

"I don't know, I just put it on the pan, and cooked it," He says.

"Well, I think it's as perfect as you are," I say walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. I rest my head on his back. For some reason, it seems like every guy I meet are always taller than me. I look up and see he's staring at something. _Oh shit. I forgot to cover my wrists. I'm such an idiot. _

"What are _these_?" He asks slowly pulling my arms off him. I hastily pull my arms back and quickly say, "Nothing."

"No, those are scars, and one of them looks recent," He states, turning off the stove and turning to look at me. I direct my vision to the ground. I don't want his _pity__. _I don't want _anyone's_ pity.

"Katniss, why?" I look up at him.

"Don't. Don't pity me. It makes it worse," I plead.

"I wasn't going to pity you. I was going to help you-" He starts. I cut him off, "No! I don't need _help_! I'm _fine_! Please, it was a one time thing," I sob.

"Ssh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," He says hugging me. _This is like what happened with Gale and me. _

"I shouldn't have done it," I mutter. He doesn't hear me.

"I'm not that hungry anymore," I say, pulling away. I hate the loss of contact, but we have to do something with the pancake batter. I put a lid on the bowl and stick it in the fridge.

I take him up to my room, and flop down on my bed. I pull him towards me and he lays next to me.

"You know, life _can _be beautiful," I say randomly.

"Not as beautiful as you," He states. I blush and turn over and hide my face in his chest. He is laying on his side and I was laying flat on my back, but now I'm practically curled in a ball facing him.

"Don't hide your blush, I think it's cute," He coos. I look up him and see he's smiling at me. He kisses my forehead.

I inch up closer to him and kiss him on the lips. Our lips mold perfectly together. Our lips move in sync together. He deepens the kiss by touching my bottom lip with his tongue. I open my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. He wins, but I still put up a good fight. We pull away, breathless. He attacks my neck by licking, sucking, and biting. I know for a fact there is going to be a mark there tomorrow.

He starts nipping and sucking down, I have to stop him. "Finnick wait," I say hastily. He pulls away, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod my head and say, "I've never... gone this far before." I blush and look away.

"Oh, that's okay," He says and pulls my chin up and kisses me sweetly.

He lies on his back and I move up so I'm facing him.

"Finnick?" I ask. He hums.

"I-I think I love you," I say. He looks taken back. "It's okay, if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know-" I start to ramble on, but he cuts me off with another sweet kiss. I return it immediately. "I think I love you too," He says when we pull away. Those six words just made me the happiest person in the world. I hug him. When I pull away Prim walks in the room.

"Whoa," She starts, shielding her eyes, "You should have warned me you two were about to do it."

"Prim!'" I yell before she runs out of the room. I just as fast as her though, so when I jump up and run after her, I catch up easily.

I tackle her to the ground. "Got you," I say with a smirk.

She pushes me off and huffs.

"Rory is coming over in about an hour," She says. I nod and go back upstairs.

I walk in and see Finnick, still laying on the bed, looking confused.

"What was what all about?" He asks when I sit down next to him.

"It's a me and Prim thing," I say, laughing.

"Oh," He says and I lay back down next to him.

"You want to stay the night tonight?" I ask.

"Sure," He smiles at me. I peck him on the lips. He has other ideas and puts his hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. Our lips move together. _I _deepen it this time and slide my tongue across his lip and he opens his mouth. Our moans mingle together at the contact. He lightly pushes me down on the bad and steals dominance in the process. "Fucker," I mumble against his lips. He chuckles sending vibrations through my lips making me moan again.

I pull away before this goes too far. He looks at me confused. I look away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," I murmur.

"No, it's fine," He smiles. I look at the clock and see it's already eleven. Where has the time gone?

"Let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow, and I don't want to be tired," I say pulling the blankets up.

"Goodnight," I mumble. He kisses the top of my head and mumbles "G'night."

* * *

**AN: **Wow. Short chapter, but I wanted to stop there :3


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Heyyyyyy. Gosh, I'm so awkward in the author's notes.

* * *

"Katniss...Katniss...Wake up...KATNISS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" Someone yells at me. My eyes snap open when I feel something really fluffy smack me in the face. "Jesus Prim. What's in that fucking thing?" I ask sleepily. I hear someone laugh and see Finnick and Rory standing next to me.

"Holy hell, why is everyone here?" I ask getting up.

"They stayed over, remember?" Prim asks.

"Oh yeah," I say walking into the bathroom. I close the door and quickly shower and dry my hair. I walk into the walk-in closet and grab out some skinny jeans and a tank top. I cover up my scars and brush my hair.

I walk out of the bathroom and downstairs, where everyone else moved. I walk to the kitchen and grab a banana. "When does school start?" I ask.

"In like, half an hour," Rory says.

"Okay, want to head out, so we can hang out before school starts?" I ask.

Everyone says 'sure' and we all head out to the car. Prim gets in the front seat with Rory, and Finnick and I sit in the back.

Prim picks Glimmer up and we head off to school. Prim pulls up and I see everyone hanging out at Cato's truck this time. And Gale is already looking at me. Yay. (Note the sarcasm)

Jo waves us over and we walk to her.

As soon as we get there the bell rings. Everyone slowly files into the school. And the day in this hell-hole begins.

* * *

The day goes by normal until lunch.

I go and sit down at our usual table, between Prim and Finnick. Okay, so I was on Finnick's lap..

Gale is in the middle of a story about his 'first', when we hear I crash over at the other side of cafeteria. I look over and see Gloss picking on a freshman that spilled is food on him. "What the fuck!?" Is that his favorite word? "That was my favorite shirt, fucker!" Yep, that's his favorite word. He's about to punch the boy, but I jump up and walk over to him. I tap on his shoulder and he whips around.

"What do you want, bitch?" Damn, this guy really likes cuss words.

"Your little names don't scare me," I say before back handing him.

"What the hell?!" He roars before trying to tackle me. He succeeds in tackling _and_ pinning me, but he left open a weak spot. He has his right leg next to my left side and his left leg next to my right side, and my legs are in between. Perfect. I quickly lift my leg and get him right in the balls. How many times have I hit him in the balls, anyway? Twice? I push him off me and walk back to the table.

"Damn Kat, you're awesome!" Finnick says as I sit back down on his lap. He kisses my cheek. "Thank you," I smile.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Gale says. I smirk remembering the one time he did.

He purposely tripped me and I got all dirty and I got up, kicked him in the shin and ran off. We were 10.

"Do I have to remind you how much pain you were in last time you pissed me off," I smirk again.

"Yeah, for a ten-year-old, you can kick really hard," He says.

"No, when you were ten, you were just a puss," I say laughing.

"Because I was ten!" He yells. Everyone laughs at his reaction.

"Oh Galeiepoo-" My nick-name for him from when we were 9, "-It still would have hurt if we were eleven," I say. He's about to respond but the bell rings.

The group (minus Gale and Cato) all head out to PE.

Prim, Johanna, Clove, Glimmer, and I all head to the girls locker room. We change and walk out. I see Brutus standing in the middle of the gym. The boys join us and everyone circles around Brutus.

"Okay everyone, your usual teacher is sick today, so I will be filling in," He starts. "You can call me coach Brutus, or just Brutus," He sends a wink at Prim and I. We laugh and he continues, "Today we are running relay, get into groups of six and get stretching," He finishes.

"Okay, this is perfect," I say as the group gets together.

"Yeah, let's decide who will run when," Prim says.

"Alright, Glimmer, you're first. Then Clove, Johanna, Prim, and I will go last. That sound okay?" I ask.

"Seems good to me," Clove says.

We get in positions and wait. All the other teams line up next to us. Finnick comes up next to me.

"I guess I'm last," He chuckles.

"Yeah, you will be," I'm very competitive. Especially when it's track.

I get in my running position and wait for Brutus to blow the whistle. I hear it and see Glimmer take off to Clove. She starts running before Glimmer gets there, but she soon catches up and passes the baton. Clove runs to Johanna, and she runs right after Clove gives her the baton. She's fast, but not as fast as Prim and I. Prim stands in her spot almost looking bored, and Johanna comes up and passes the thing to her she takes off and gets to me. I snatch the baton out of her hand and start running. I'm slow at first because I'm only pacing myself. Halfway through I take off and leave Finnick in the dust. I cross the finish line and stop.

"Jesus-" breath, "woman-" breath, "where did you-" breath, "learn to-" breath, "run that fast?!" Finnick asks.

"I'm just fast," I say with a smirk. People would always ask that after races.

"Katniss, Prim, you two should join the track team," Brutus says pointing at us.

"We will, Uncle Brute," I yell. The other students heads snap in Prim and I's direction. We smirk and Prim says, "Yeah, we will, Uncle Brutus."

The bell rings and everyone goes to the locker rooms and change. I grab my stuff and head out to my next class.

* * *

"I call driving!" I yell running towards the car. Prim is close behind me, but once again, I'm just pacing myself. I start sprinting and I make it to the car first. I pull out my keys and put them in. I have the car started before Prim even gets here. She gets in beside me.

"Not fair, my locker is further away from the door!" She whines. I laugh and we wait for Glimmer. Ever since she became friends with us, she started wearing more clothing.

Like, before she would wear little mini skirts and tight crop-tops. Now, she wears skinny jeans and regular shirts, like Prim and I. She still wears heels, but they aren't as high as before. She rushes out and gets in the back seat.

I take off to her house. I drop her off and then drive Prim and I to our house.

"I'm going to go text Rory, you... go do what ever you want," She says skipping off to our room.

I go up stairs and to the room. Prim is laying on her bed with her phone. I grab my training clothes. and change in the bathroom. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and jog downstairs to the basement. I knock on the door twice and wait. I'm not sure if Haymitch is down there, I know he and Brutus have a 'man cave' down there. They spend most of their time down there. Brutus opens the door with a confused look.

"Katniss, what are you doing down here?" He asks.

"I just wanted to do some shooting, I have nothing better to do," I say bored like.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asks. My face flushes and I feel my cheeks heat up. He smirks.

"How did you know I had a boyfriend?" I gulp.

"Kind of obvious when Prim comes down stairs practically yelling it to the whole world," His smirk widens. _She is so going to get it. _

"He probably has better things to do right now. Can I just come in?" I ask.

"Sure, be careful," He says. I scoff and say, "Aren't I always?"

I walk over to the bows and pick up a wooden long bow. God, I missed this.

* * *

**AN: **Okay. Yay chapter thirteen!


	14. Chapter 14 SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

**AN: **Hey guys. Well, here's you chapter?

* * *

Time skip to a few weeks before the talent show.

* * *

"So Katniss," Finnick say coming up next to me.

"Yeah Finnick?" I ask turning around. I kiss him on the cheek.

"You know, there is a dance the night after the talent show," He says.

"Really? I was never informed," I say, playing dumb. The girls practically tackled me when I told them I wasn't going. Now it's time to see Finnick's reaction.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," He says.

"I'm not going, I don't really like social events. But Prim is going, I know that for sure," I say. His eyes almost pop out of his head.

"What?! But why not?" He asks. He looks almost...crushed. And I hate it.

"I-I'll go. But only because I don't want you to go alone," I say. He smiles at me.

"I love you," He says before kissing me on the lips. "Love you too," I mumble against his lips.

We pull apart when the bell rings.

"Shit I'm going to be late to music!" We both say at the same time. We run, hand in hand, to the music room.

"You're late," Cinna says as we walk into the room.

"We know," I say walking over to my seat.

"Katniss, are you going to the dance?" Clove asks.

"Yes," I say. The girls squeal and Cinna's head snaps up at them.

"Girls," He warns.

"Sorry," They mutter.

"Okay, Katniss, will you come up first and play your instrument?" He asks. I nod my head and walk to the back. I grab my flute and walk to the front of the class. I start playing my song.

At the end everyone is silent. At first I think I messed up and they are silently laughing at me, but what happens next is unexpected. The entire class, (even the blonde bimbos) start clapping for me. I smile and walk back to my seat.

"That was amazing Kat," Jo says.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Yeah, Kat, _you _are amazing," Finnick say making me blush and look down. He chuckles and kisses one of my warm cheeks.

Prim goes up next with her clarinet. She plays beautifully and then goes to sit back down.

This goes on and on until everyone is done.

"Okay everybody, that all sounded great. Tomorrow we will have free time during the class period for some of the people who are going into the talent show to practice," He says. The bell rings and I rush to grab my things.

I run to my locker and throw my stuff in and wait for the others. The come up and we all walk to lunch together. I sit next to Glimmer and Finnick. Gale runs into the lunch room late. He sits next to Glimmer and give her a kiss on the cheek while putting his arm around her shoulder. Yeah, Gale actually grew a pair and asked her out. We were all proud for him.

"Katniss, what are you doing for the talent show?" Cato asks.

"Um, I was thinking either singing or playing my guitar," I say.

"You play guitar?" Clove asks.

"Yeah, acoustic. Prim can play the electric guitar," I say casually. I close my eyes for a moment but they snap open when I get an idea.

"Oh my gosh, Prim!" I say. She knows the look I have in my eyes now. I've got an awesome idea.

"What?" She asks.

"I know what I'm going to do, but I can only do it if you help me," I say.

"What do you want to do?" She asks.

"Prim, we can play 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace. It's perfect, me on the acoustic guitar, and you on your electric. Us both singing, we would sound perfect," I say calming down a bit.

"Kat, that is perfect!" She says.

"Want to go practice?" I ask.

"But, we still have school," Prim says.

"Can I come, I want to hear you practice," Finnick asks.

"Sure, we can just tell the teachers we got sick," I say grabbing my bag and rushing out the doors. I skip school a lot that's going on my record for sure.

I grab all my books and walk out to the car. Finnick and Prim join me after a few minutes of waiting.

"To home!" I say before taking off.

I get home and run upstairs to the music room. Prim and Finnick get there only a few seconds after me.

I sit down on one of the chairs and pull out my acoustic guitar. Prim grabs out her electric and I start to play.

_"This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_I will not leave alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like it's not too late_  
_It's never too late."_

I finish the first verse and Prim joins in.

_"Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late."_

_"No one will ever see_  
_This side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_And I have left alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late."_

_"Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late."_

_"The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again."_

_"This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong."_

_"Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late (It's never too late)_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late."_

I finish and put my pick down.

"That was amazing," Finnick says with wide eyes.

"We still have to practice some more, Katniss, I heard your voice crack on the second verse," Prim says putting her guitar back.

"So, your notes were flat on the third verse," I say.

She scoffs and goes to our room across the hall. "Such a drama queen," I mutter under my breath.

I look up and remember Finnick is still here. "Want some food?" I ask standing up.

"No thanks," He smiles at me.

"Want to go watch some t.v. then?" I ask.

"Sure," He says and follows me to the theater room. I turn on the TV and see Full House is on. I love this show.

I cuddle up to Finnick just as the show starts. He kisses the top of my head as I drift off.

* * *

When I wake up I'm still in Finnick's arms on the love seat. God, his arms are so much more comfortable than any pillow in this damn house.

I move around a bit and his eyes flutter open and he smiles at me.

"Hey Kitty," He says. He looks at the clock on his phone.

"Go back to bed, it's midnight already," He says. I sigh and get a little more comfortable in his arms.

"Love you," I say half asleep.

"Love you too," He mumbles.

I drift off to a place where me and Finnick are married and have beautiful little children.

* * *

Something warm beside me shifts. My eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, beautiful," Finnick's voice says. I look up and around me to see I'm still in his arms.

"Good morning," I yawn. "What time is it?" I ask.

He checks the clock on his phone looks back at me with a mischievous grin. "Noon-ish," He says. I start laughing.

"Really? That's like, two missed days of school," I say.

"Yeah, Prim is gone, and I'm not sure where your uncles are," He says.

"Probably in the basement, so we have the entire house to ourselves," I wink at him. He laughs. Finn jumps up and picks me up bridal style, and runs me to my room.

I squeal, and yell, "Finnick!" He unceremoniously tosses me on the bed and crawls next to me.

"What? I can't bring my girlfriend up to her bed?" He asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"Of course you can, but at least warn me before you kidnap me," I say resting my head on his arm.

"I guess you right..." He trails off.

"I am right! I'm fucking awesome!" I say being as arrogant as Cato.

"Yes, you are," He says kissing my cheek. I blush again.

"So, what are we to do?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Um, we could lay here for the rest of the day until Prim comes home," He says.

"I have a better idea," I say before rolling over and straddling him.

"And what might it be?" He smirks.

"You'll see when I get started," I say before leaning in and kissing him. Our lips move in rhythm together before he decides to deepen the kiss. He nips at my bottom lip, effectively making me moan quite loudly. He takes his chance and sticks his tongue in my mouth. I moan, again, at the contact. He flips us over, so now he's on top. "Fucker," I mumble against his lips. He chuckles before continuing the magic he is doing with his tongue. We pull away, breathless, after a few more minutes of this.

His lips latch onto my neck and he nip, licks, and sucks on my neck and collarbone. I rest my arms on his shoulders and say constantly. After a few moments he hits a perfect spot, and I moan. He smirk against my skin and keeps sucking on that point.

I start tugging on the little buttons on his shirt. I'm about halfway through when I give up and just rip it off. A few buttons fall on the bed and he chuckles and pulls his shirt off. I look down at his abs and run my hands up and down them. He's got a six-pack. He kisses me again while pushing up my shirt. I lift my back and he pull it the rest of the way off. Now I'm left in my bra and jeans. I kiss him again and he unclasps my bra. He pulls away and pulls one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch my back and by doing so I thrust my breasts further into his face. While sucking and nipping on the one breast, he is still giving the other equal attention by pinching and kneading the other.

I reach up and unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. I tug down his pants. He's now only in his boxers, and I'm still in my jeans and underwear.

"You're wearing too much now," He says huskily. He unbuttons my pants, pulls down the zipper, and pulls down my pants with my panties. His pupils dilate. I'm pretty sure my eyes my eyes look the same. His head drops down to between my legs and I feel his breath on my most intimate area.

I feel his tongue run through my moist folds and I shutter in pleasure. He does it again and gets the same reaction. Finnick licks and sucks me all the way to oblivion. Soon I find myself holding the bed sheets while I release my juices. He pops back up and kisses me so I can taste my muskiness myself.

I pull down his boxers, and he kicks them off. I gape at how big he is before taking him in my hand. I run my hand up and down his length before pulling away. He lines himself in front of my entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asks, concern written all over his features.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you," I say confidently.

"I love you too," He says before pushing into me. I feel a lot of pain at first and a tear slips from my eye. Finnick looks a me with a pained expression. He kisses my cheek and keeps pushing in. Pain is replaced by pleasure and I find myself moaning very loudly.

"F-faster," I mumble. He slams into me faster and faster, our moans and groans mingling together. I feel my walls clenching around him and a pressure in my abdomen. I let out another groan before releasing myself. I feel him release in me.

He collapses next to me and wraps him around my torso. I get up real quick and lock the door and lay back down next to him.

"I love you," I mumble before drifting off.

I hear him mumble, "I love you too," before falling into my dreamland.

* * *

**AN: **Yay, chapter fourteen AND smut?! Wow I'm on a roll! :)


	15. Chapter 15 Good-bye, Prim

**AN: **Helllllloooooooo. I know what you're thinking, NO SONG IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS?! Well, that's because I was too lazy to find a good song to go with both chapters.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO DAMN LONG!**

* * *

**Time skip to a few years later, Prim and Katniss are 18**

* * *

"Almost the last day of school!" I say walking up to my group of friends.

"Yeah, then it's summer, and there's no school to interrupt _our _time," Finnick purrs.

"Okay, ew. I didn't need to know about your guys' sex life," Clove says.

"I bet you did," I tease.

"Totally," She says sarcastically.

"Clovie, it's just like the time we talked about it," Marvel says pulling her closer to her and kissing the top of her head. About a year after Glimmer joined our group, he did too.

"AHH! STOP! I'M SCARRED AGAIN!" I yell.

"HAHA NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Clove yells back.

"Where is Prim?" Annie asks in her small voice.

"She wasn't feeling good, so she stayed at home," I say.

"Oh, well-" Annie starts, but the bell cuts her off.

* * *

**Later in the day**

* * *

"Katniss Everdeen to the main office please," The secretary's voice comes over the PA system.

I awkwardly get up and walk to the office.

"Did I get in trouble again?" I ask once I walk in.

"No hun, your uncle is here to pick you up," She says.

"Oh, okay.." I say walking over to my locker. I pull out everything and walk outside. I see him and he looks like some _very, very bad _happened.

I run the rest of the way. "Brutus, what happened?!" I ask, worriedly.

"Prim...she's in the hospital," He says very slowly, like talking to a wounded animal. My face flushes and I freeze.

"T-the h-hospital?" I ask. He nods his head slowly.

I throw all of my stuff in the backseat of his car and hop in the passenger seat.

"Go! Need to see her!" I say, tears gathering in my eyes. He gets in and starts the car up. He takes off towards the hospital.

* * *

We get there in record time and he checks us in. Apparently 'we can't see her until the doctors know what's wrong with her.' So, Brutus, Haymitch (He was waiting for us), and I have to wait in the the waiting room. _  
_

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I ask, resting my head on Brutus' shoulder.

"I don't know, before she came her, she got really pale, and fainted. Haymitch here drove her here, and I went to go get you," He sighs.

The doctor walks in and I jump up. "What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this," _something really, really bad happened, _"Prim has.. cancer." I gasp. I feel sobs getting caught in my throat. I cover my mouth to stop them because if I start crying, I'll probably never stop. _You need to be strong for Prim. I'm sick of being strong. _My mind fights with it's self.

Everyone's eyes stay trained on me to see my reaction. I uncover my mouth and take a shaky breath. "Let me see her," I demand in my most threatening voice. "I _need _to see her."

"R-right this way Miss Everdeen," He stutters. He leads me down a few hallways until we stop at a door marked 304. He stands back. "When your ready."

I take another deep breath-a stronger, more solid one-before opening the door.

I see her, pale, small, and just over all weak, laying down on the hospital bed with the little tubes in her nose. "Hey Prim," I say with tears in my eyes and a small smile on my face.

"Hey Katniss," She smiles at me. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it, careful not to sit on her legs. "How are you?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering the same question for you." I poke her nose and she giggles.

"I'm okay. Been better," We both laugh this time.

"How come I never noticed?" I ask myself more than her.

"I've been hiding it," She answers anyway. "I didn't want you to worry. I knew I wouldn't make it."

"Prim, don't say that," I scold. Out of the corner of my eye I see Haymitch and Brutus have walked in the room. "I think you can make it. You're a fighter like me."

"No I'm not. I'm a healer like mum. You are the fighter. You _are _the one that made it out of coma. I don't think I'll be able to make it out of this situation though," She says looking down.

I look over at Haymitch and Brutus. They both have tears in their eyes. "I love you Prim," I say and hug her now small frame. She wraps her frail arms around me and whispers, "I love you too." I pull away and walk out of the room, leaving Haymitch and Brutus to talk to her. I spot the doctor still standing outside of the room and I walk over to him.

"How long does she have?" I ask him.

"Only a few weeks or so," He says looking down.

"How long has she had it?" I can't even say the word _cancer_.

"Since birth, she's just now showing the signs of having it though," He says.

"Why didn't I get it?" _You sound weak. _I scold myself. _You have to be strong. For your twin. _

"We don't know. She was just born with it, you weren't," He looks like he's about to shrug his shoulders.

"Is it hot in here?" I whisper. "I feel hot. I need air. If someone asks where I'm at, tell them I'm outside." I tell the doctor. God I feel so light headed. I practically stumble down the hallway. I hear the doctor yelling for me to come back, or if I'm alright. I can hear his footsteps behind my, so I start walking faster. I keep walking until I make it outside. I take a deep breath as the doors shut behind. My vision blurs as I fall down to the concrete sidewalk.

* * *

I crack my eyes open slightly. From what I can see, I'm still in the hospital. I move my head side to side, so I can get a better view of the room. I look to my side and see a big bulky figure sitting with his head in his hands next to me. I open my eyes a little wider to see who it is. "Brutus?" I asked in my soft, weak voice. His head snapped up and he rushed to my side. "What happened?" I asked my vision blurring a little.

"You fainted because of stress. You hit your head on the concrete, and you have a mild concussion now," He says. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Why are you here? I'm fine. I'll make it out of this. Prim needs you. I'm not that important anyway," I say. I see the tears gathering in his eyes. Never have I ever seen him cry. Not once.

"Yes you are!" He all but yells at me. "I was worried! I couldn't lose Prim _and _you!" He hugs me tightly, while still being careful not to crush my small bones.

I sob on his shoulder. He rubs my back soothingly. I hear the door open and Haymitch rushes over to me. "Katniss! You're alright!" He says, hugging me.

"No!" I almost push both men off me. "Is no one with Prim?! I'm fine! It's not like I'm going to die from this!"

"She's sleeping. I thought I'd check on you," Haymitch says.

"C-can someone grab my phone for me?" I ask. Brutus nods and hands me my Iphone.

My thumbs fly across the screen as I message Finnick.

**Hey Finn, I'm at the hospital. Don't worry about me! I'm fine. Just, come to the hospital. :) **

I hit send before one of my nosy uncles can get their eyes on the screen.

"How is Prim?" I ask.

"She's okay. Like I said, she's resting. You can go see her, if you want," Haymitch says. I nod my head and climb out of the stiff bed. I grab the clothes I had on before I passed out and walk into the bathroom. I change out of the thin hospital gown and brush my hair with my fingers before pulling it into a messy bun on the top of my head. I walk back out and grab my bag. I pull out phone and see Finnick replied.

**What happened? You didn't go into a coma again did you? **

I smile and roll my eyes.

**No, if I were, how would I have texted you? **

I hit send and look back at my two uncles before speaking, "Which room is Prim's?"

"304," Brutus tells me.

"Thanks," I walk out the door, right into someone. I fall down on my bum. "Shit." I say. I look up and see a flash of bronze hair before seeing the sea green eyes I love.

"Katniss, are you okay? Why were you in that hospital room? Is that white gauze on your head?" He bombards me with questions.

"Finnick!" I hug him. "I'm fine, my butt hurts a little. I was in the hospital room because I fell and got a mild concussion. And, I have white gauze on my head?"

"Yes, you do. It has a red stain on the side," He says with a worried look in his beautiful eyes.

"Oh," I put a hand on the side of my head. "I feel lightheaded again."

"C'mon," He helps me up. "Why are you here?"

"Prim, she's...very sick," I say slowly. "I was just about to go see her."

I kiss his lips before we head in the direction of Prim's room. I crack open the door and see her reading a book. I walk in and see she's reading 'Flowers in the Attic.'

"Knock, knock," I say softly. Her head snaps up and she sets her book down.

"I was worried about you," She says in almost a whisper.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a small concussion," I smile at her and sit at the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. But, I can feel that I don't have long," She smiles weakly at me.

"What, no. You can make it, you can fight it," I say tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't lose you," I whisper.

"No I can't. I heard the doctor, I only have a few weeks left. But I can tell, I feel as though I only have a few days," She says. "And you won't lose me. I'll always be with you. I'm your twin, you can't get rid of me that easily."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Get some rest. You'll need it if you're going to have to put up with dad." She smirks and closes her eyes. I slowly get up and walk back over to the door where Finnick is standing with tears in his eyes.

We walk out of the room, but I insist on staying. "Just go home, Finnick. I'll be fine. Haymitch and Brutus will be here for me." I said. He looked at me for a while before agreeing. He kissed me on the lips and left. I stayed in Prim room watching her. I can't sleep. Not when she's like this.

I'm sitting in the chair next to her bed with my head in my hands when I hear that faintest whisper. "Katniss," She says. "Wake up."

My head snaps up. "I was already awake," I whisper. Haymitch and Brutus are in the room too, but they were able to sleep. "What do you need?"

"Come here," She whispers. "I need to tell you something."

I walk over to her bed and kneel down while grabbing her cold hand my warm one.

"What is it?" A ask.

"I can feel it, like I won't be here tomorrow. And, I need you to know that, even if I'm not here tomorrow, or the day after, don't go into the army and get yourself killed. Got that? I'd be _very _disappointed in you," She jokes. "And, I want you to remember me as _your _twin that could take down ten men in less than fifteen seconds. Not, as the little sick twin that died on a hospital bed. Don't mourn too much. Okay?" I nod my head. "Look," She points over at the wall in front of her bed. "I see dad, and a bright light behind him. Bye Kitty," She whispers, then her hand goes cold. Very, _very_ cold.

"No!" I scream, waking Brutus up. Haymitch could probably sleep through an earthquake. "No! Prim! Come back! Please!" I scream. "Please," I say slumping down. "Please." He rushes over to my side.

"I-is she..." He trails off. I nod my head. He hugs my trembling frame, and I turn around and sob in his chest as he strokes my hair. "Ssh, at least she wasn't in pain."

I stand up and look down on her smiling face. She looks like she could be sleeping if that damn heart monitor wasn't making that god awful noise.

I take the blanket and bring it up over her head.

"Bye, Primrose. You were the best sister anyone could ever have."


	16. Chapter 16 Surprising News

**AN: **Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I just needed to pop this one out.

* * *

Brutus takes me home after that, while Haymitch stays and pays the hospital.

I'm silent all the way back home. Thinking. _Mother probably doesn't know Prim is gone. _

When we get back home, I jump out of the car and fly up the stairs, suddenly _furious_.

I flop down on my bed. _Mother doesn't even know Prim is DEAD! Gone! Gone! Why didn't anyone tell me my twin had cancer?! Wouldn't they have known that since she came to this god damn world?! _

I slip on my training clothes and run down stairs, past Brutus, down the stairs to the basement. I run over to the punching bag and wrap my knuckles.

I start with one, _hard_, punch on the bag. Then another. And another, and another, and another. By this time, Brutus has come down stairs with Haymitch. I punch it again. I keep going until my muscles are sore and I'm sweating buckets. Even then I keep going. I keep hitting, and hitting, and hitting, until my knuckles are bleeding under the stuff I used to wrap them in. I take a short break and grab a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Katniss?" Brutus finally asks.

"Yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you...Alright?" He asks in an almost scared voice.

Great, now I feel bad. My tone softens. "No," I say. "I'm not alright."

I set the water down and walk over to the gun room. They follow like lost puppies. I put on my protective goggles and some earplugs before picking up a pistol. "Katniss, come back up. It's time for lunch," Haymitch says.

"I'm not hungry," I say.

"You are coming up one way or another," Brutus says forcefully. The tone of voice he's never used on her. "And if it means me and Haymitch dragging you upstairs while you're kicking and screaming, then so be it." I put the gun down and stare at him with my bottom lip quivering. His eyes soften as he realizes how hard he was. "Just come up," He says softer, "I don't want you to over work yourself." I nod and set the gun down completely set down the gun. I pull off the goggles and the earplugs and walk back upstairs behind them.

Lunch is silent and when it ends I run back upstairs to my room. I sit down on at the desk Prim and I used for homework. _Don't think about her. _I pull out my laptop and look up the closest place I can sign up for the marines. _I'm sorry Prim. _

* * *

After I've signed all the papers I go back home. Only 3 weeks to prepare. I pull in the drive way and see Brutus standing on the porch. Waiting for me. I hop out and walk up to him. "Where have you been?" He asks.

"Um, out," I say unconvincingly trying to get past him, but he's too big and blocking the door.

"Out _where_?" He asks.

"None of your business," I snap trying to get past him again.

"Yes it _is _my business. I'm your legal guardian, which means you _have _to tell me where you were," He folds his arms over his chest.

"I was signing myself up for the marines! Okay?!" He freezes, "And you can't try to stop me because I already have them turned in. Only three more weeks here suffering."

He moves out of the way and I storm into the house. I slowly walk up the stairs and to my room. As soon as I get into my room my phone buzzes. I pull it out and see I got a message from Finnick. Great. He's going to freak when I tell him.

**Hey, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a few days :(**

Prim died four days ago and I haven't touched my phone since. I guess I never did tell him the news. He probably found out my now.

**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit under the weather. Do you think you could come over, like soon? **

I hit send and walk over to my closet. Time to pack.

My phone buzzes.

**Sure. I'll be over in 5 mins**

I sigh and grab out the suitcase I brought from home when I had first moved here. When Prim was still alive. _Don't think about her. _

I throw in my favorite outfits and then dig through my closet for my dad's dog tags.

There's a knock on the door and Finnick walks into the room. I barely have anytime to push the suitcase back and close the closet doors.

"Hey Katniss, are you alright?" He asks. I stands up and turn around to face him.

"Yeah, I just have something to tell you. Come sit here," I motion to my bed before walking over and sitting on it. He joins me on the bed.

"What is it?" He asks.

"As you probably know, Primrose passed away a few days ago," I start in an official voice. He nods. "Well," I look around unable to meet his gaze. "I joined the military and I'll be leaving in three weeks." His breath hitches in his throat and I look up at him.

"Katniss," He breaths. "What were you thinking?!" I cringe away.

"I-I need to get away from here. It was the only choice I had," I say looking back down to the ground.

"You could have moved in with me!" He says.

"That's not what I meant," I snap. "I need to get away from _here_. Everything in this _state_ reminds me of _her_!"

I look back up at him again, with tears in my eyes. "Katniss," He says softer, wiping the tears off my face.

"It's too late now," I say. "I already filled in the papers. I'll be gone for training in three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" He exclaims. "I only have _three weeks __left with my girlfriend?!_"

"Yes," I whisper. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He caresses my cheek with his thumb. "Do you want to take a short nap or something, you look like you haven't had any sleep in a while." I nod my head and crawl into the bed. He slips in next to me aand wraps his arms around me and pulls me back so his chest is pressed against my back.


End file.
